


Will Work for Coffee

by HooksandHappyEndings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, boss!killian, dom!Killian, dub-con, sub!emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksandHappyEndings/pseuds/HooksandHappyEndings
Summary: When Killian Jones returns to New York to keep his company from running into the ground, Emma, the director of marketing finds herself swept up into a dangerous game of sex and submission as he uses his power as CEO to dominate her in every possible way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is starting out a little different from my others. It’s definitely not a slow burn but... well, let’s say it’s gonna be my version of a slow burn. The good news is this chapter is gigantic, and there is some smut.
> 
> This is a reworking of my one-shot Working for a Living. The basic premise is the same but the two fics exist in different versions of the same universe. It will not be included or referenced in this fic at all.
> 
> Before you say anything, yes I have taken massive liberties with the actual layout of New York City for this fic. But, hey, I had to put this building somewhere. If you don’t actually live there you probably won’t even notice.
> 
> WARNING: Sexual Harrassment Panda would be very disappointed in Killy bear. This implies dubious consent. This chapter is pretty mild compared to my usual stuff so if you’re new be warned that this smut is only the beginning.

Emma Swan braced herself as he walked through the revolving door into the annual JonesCorp Christmas party. She had worked at the company for 8 years and had always managed to miss this thing, but this time she hadn’t had much of a choice.

“Emma! You made it! Oh, I’m so glad!”

She turned at the sound of her secretary’s cheerful voice. Mary Margaret and her husband David came running up to her as fast as they could. She rolled her eyes. They had probably been lying in wait for her to walk through the door. “Well, you won the bet fair and square. Hi, David.”

The sandy haired hunk of handsome leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Despite his good looks, Emma had never had a salacious thought about Mary Margaret’s husband. He was too kind and thoughtful to be someone she would be interested in sexually. David wasn’t a one night stand. He was a guy you brought home to your parents. That wasn’t really her thing, and not just because she didn’t have parents that gave a crap who she dated. “It’s good to see you, Emma.”

“This party is amazing!” the woman in the pixie cut gushed, leaning into Emma’s personal space more than usual, “The Christmas tree is made out of solid ice and Ruby was right, this punch tastes like pink lemonade cream pie, which is weird because it’s green. I usually don’t drink but you can’t taste the alcohol in this at all.”

“Jesus, David,” Emma said, steadying her assistant when she stumbled while standing still, “don’t you know not to let a white girl have unlimited access to alcoholic beverages that are brightly colored and served with a ladle?”

“Oh, lighten up.” he said, putting his arm around Mary Margaret, “If my wife wants to spend one of her few nights off getting drunk with her coworkers, I support her. If you ask me she doesn’t let lose enough.

“It is so sad that you consider what you just said ‘letting loose’.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Mary Margaret with a hiccup, “You know they invited the race car driver? The one with the accent. Graham? Oh, he looks so cute in his tux! You guys hit it off at that photoshoot, didn’t you?” They had, which was why Emma had refused an invite to the Monaco Grand Prix a few months earlier. “You should go talk to him.”

“Not interested.”

Mary Margaret seemed to simply ignore her, “Oh, how cute would it be if you two had a sexy workplace romance?”

“He’s not an employee. Why would I even find it attractive that he’s drives a car that I pay for?”

“Well,” she replied, innocently sipping her drink and not making eye contact with her husband, “he does drive it really, really fast.”

Emma was absolutely done with this conversation. She said to David, gesturing to her assistant’s drink, “I’m gonna go get some of whatever the hell this is. Don’t let her wander off.”

She stomped off before they could follower her and shoved her way through the drunk crowd. The lobby was extravagantly decorated with sleek silvers and metallic greens. She felt a little silly in her bright red dress. It was tight and short. She usually wore it on dates but had wanted to get into the holiday spirit for her friends. She looked around. Everywhere people were flirting with slurred words and and phony sentiments of holiday cheer. Everybody knew this thing was practically an orgy. All the young single professionals would find someone to go home with by the end of the night. If they even made it home, that is.

She looked around. Everyone was smiling and laughing. The crowd made her feel lonelier than ever, so she slipped out on the patio area where the air was cool and much less suffocating. She walked over to the railing and looked over at Rockefeller Plaza with it’s obnoxious tree and brilliant lights. She hated how beautiful it all was because she couldn’t help but feel it was a beauty that wasn’t meant for her.

Emma tried to steady her breath. Her friends meant well, she knew that. They couldn’t possibly know how much it hurt to see them celebrating the holiday with each other. Sure they were at a party with hundreds of people, but they were doing it as a couple, and they would go home and sleep in the same bed, keeping out the cold December night with body heat and eternal love.

Every Christmas was the same. Emma avoided her friends so that she wouldn’t have to resent them out of petty jealousy. This time Mary Margaret had managed to lure her out but it wouldn’t make enjoying this party any easier.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open as someone walked onto the balcony.

“Mind if I join you?” slurred a silky accented voice.

Emma turned to look. “It’s cold out here.” she said to the man with strikingly handsome features striding towards her. He was dressed in an expensive looking tux and looked somewhat familiar, though she couldn’t place his face.

“Spoken like someone who wants to be alone.” He came to stand to her left, resting his arms on the railing, just as she was. A moment of silence fell between them and for a moment she thought he might leave her in peace. “I love New York during the holidays. Reminds me of my childhood.”

She rolled her eyes and turned to him, “Look, buddy, whatever sappy story you’re about to tell me in hopes it will convince me that you are the only guy on the at this party who isn’t a walking erection so that I’ll sleep with you, please, save it. I’m not in the mood.” The man’s eyebrows went sky high in response. She looked out over the city and sighed, “I just want this week to be over.”

She could feel him looking at her. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Emma Swan.” she replied.

“Emma, would you like to ditch this dud of a party and get incredibly drunk with me in a place with a better view?”

She laughed, “Where would we go?”

He took her hand, making her breath catch. “Follow me.” he said, pulling her towards a door at the other end of the patio.

Emma felt something flutter in her stomach. It was an unfamiliar feeling that startled her. It felt good and exciting, but also agonizing and frightening. She took a deep breath as the strange man pulled her into a dark and unlit corridor. Her free hand grabbed his arm and pulled him close while she laced her fingers with his. She breathed in the masculine sent of spices and musk mixed with rum. Her stomach fluttered again and she knew she was in trouble.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

They made there way through the dark hallways, past cubicles, up stairways, and finally they reached one of the few floors Emma had never been to before. It was the top floor which had only a few offices, all rarely used. They were for people like the owner and board members with vanity titles who never left the golf course. He pulled her into a small lobby with a large desk bathed in moonlight.

“We can’t be in here.” she said, pulling back.

He held fast to her hand. “Don’t be afraid, love. Your boss won’t mind.”

Emma scoffed as he pulling her along, “You mean everyone’s boss. This is Killian Jones’s office.”

“Aye.” he said pulling her inside and slamming her against the door before she could react. He put his forehead to hers, pinning her with every inch of his body, and whispered, “And I’m gonna fuck you in it.”

She smiled despite herself. She usually hated masculine douchebags because, for all their chest pounding and dick measuring every one of them liked to be spanked in bed. She was often unimpressed by how quickly they backed down from her when she pushed them. They did everything she said, they never told her what to do, and they certainly didn’t force themselves on her like this drunk asshole, which was saying a lot because she never wanted to have sex. Her battery powered jack rabbit out shined pretty much every guy she’d ever been with. “So, you do want to sleep with me.”

“I hate to break this to you darling,” he whispered, boldly kissing her neck, “But every man you’ve ever met has wanted to sleep with you.”

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him off. “I think I’ll pass.” she said, extracting herself from where he had her pinned and walking over to the window.

She waited, looking out over the city. The view was spectacular. “I heard he’s an alcoholic.”

“Who?” he asked putting his arms around her from behind.

“Killian Jones. I wonder what a man like him drinks.”

“Let’s find out.”

She looked down to find him holding a decanter of amber liquid. Emma turned in his arms, enjoying the closeness of their bodies, “We can’t! That’s probably 30 year old scotch!”

“Actually,” he said, sniffing the contents of the glass container, “I’m pretty sure it’s rum.” He walked over to the little table in the corner and poured two glasses.

“You’re crazy!” she hissed when he offered her a tumbler. He took a healthy gulp and led her over to the large desk. She couldn’t make out much about the office in the dark except that it was spacious and appeared to include a small sitting area. He brought her around to the other side and pinned her to the edge, once again invading her personal space without invitation. She should have been appalled by a belligerently drunk asshole pawing at her like a football player at a frat party, but she kind of liked it.

“Come on, have a drink with me.”

“No!” she laughed.

“Emma.” he pouted.

“I said no.”

Without warning he reached up and tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck. She winced as her forced her her to look up at him. “Sit down.” he said, pulling down so that she was forced to sit on the edge of the desk. “Open your mouth.” Emma felt her stomach explode with butterflies as she obeyed his command without a second thought. He poured a shot’s worth of rum into her mouth and said, “Swallow.” When she did he smirked, “That’s a good girl.”

He let go of her hair and took a sip from his glass. She felt her panties become instantly drenched. Had he seriously just done that? Had she seriously just let him do it? She looked around while he downed more alcohol. “I hope I don’t think this guy’s a prick.”

“I hope you don’t either.” he replied.

When Killian Jones was nineteen he’d purchased five cargo ships with the fortune he’d made gambling his inheritance on the stock market. In three years he moved his operation to America where his fleet of semi’s became the third largest freight delivery service in the country. She looked at the trophies and certificates that decorated the walls, “How could he not be? I mean, he was a billionaire by the time he was thirty. He’s spent the last five years fucking models on a private island and he thinks he can just come back and run this company?” Killian had disappeared when he was twenty seven. He handed the company over to management and hurried off to spend his fortune on women and booze (or so they said), but he was back. When the company’s profits had started to plummet there had been talks of liquidation, but Killian had resurfaced and reinstated himself as President and CEO in an attempt to repair the American market. Monday morning would be his first day at the helm and everyone was wary.

“He shouldn’t have gone away. That was his mistake. He understands that.”

“Why would he leave in the first place?”

He shrugged, “Probably had something to do with those models you mentioned.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m probably never gonna see him. The last CEO just let me run my department my way.”

“I have a feeling that with you, Killian’s going to be significantly more... hands on.”

She scoffed, “I hope not.”

“Oh,” he said, putting his hands on her hips and running them up her sides, “I don’t think you’ll have much of a say in the matter.”

“I’m sorry... what department did you say you worked in?”

He nuzzled his nose against hers, “Let’s not talk anymore.”

“What’s wrong? Finally out of clever inappropriate things to--” before she could finish the man latched onto her neck and sucked hard. God she loved that. No one had done that to her since high school. Because, she reminded herself, professional adults don’t get hickies. She forced herself to push him off.

“Emma,” he said, stroking her face, “darling, don’t make me beg.”

“We shouldn’t. I’ve only known you for thirty minutes. I don’t even know your name.”

“Aye, but that’s the fun part. Just two ships passing in the night.”

“What if I see you at work?” she asked as he kissed her neck.

“Then you’ll be a good lass and stay quiet while I fuck you in a broom closet.”

She moaned lustfully, “You’re filthy.”

He chuckled and slid his hand between her legs, up to the apex of her thighs. “Well, I think that what you’ve done to your panties is rather filthy, Miss Swan.” She gasped when, with a tight snap, he ripped them away. “Ah-ah!” he sang, stuffing the flimsy things in his jacket pocket, “These are mine now.” His hand quickly returned to her dripping sex and explored her folds. “Bloody hell.”

Emma smirked, “Is that the best you can do? Ripping my panties off? What are you gonna do next? Throw me onto the--?” She stopped short when he entered her with two fingers, and gasped when he made a come hither motion inside her, somehow finding her g-spot like he had a fucking GPS. No guy knew that move but he was rubbing it like a scratch off.

“Do you want me to keep going?” he asked in a voice that indicated her answer wouldn’t make much of a difference, he simply wanted to know.

She tried to speak but he sped up his ministrations sending shocks of pleasure deep into her core. Then, in a blink he stopped.

“No, please!” she whined, desperate to chase the feeling he had bestowed on her.

“Please what?”

“Please keep going.”

He resumed his movements with a light chuckle. Gently he pushed her down onto the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Miss Swan,” he said, looking down on her as if she were a meal he was about to devour, “I have spent my entire adult life learning how to please a woman and I think it has all been leading up to this moment so that I can watch you come all over my desk.”

“Your desk?” she asked before he suddenly began thrusting his hooked fingers into her at a maddening pace. She grabbed his wrist but he was strong and forceful. After a moment she loosened her grip and sank into the sensations. She moaned as her walls began to spasm.

With one hand he pulled the top of dress down past her breasts leaving the thick straps to pin her arms to her sides. “Yes,” he said while she writhed, her arms tugging at the straps that didn’t give, “this is exactly how I like you. All tied up for me. Come on my fingers, Emma.”

Her body responded without her permission, sending her into a spiral of pleasure that seemed to never end. The mysterious sex god fucked her through it all and her moans grew louder with every wave as each was a little more powerful than the last. Her jack rabbit had never made her do that.

When she finally came back to Earth she felt him sucking on one of her nipples. She moaned, “Thank you.” and blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes from the mind blowing orgasm. He released her breast and brought his face to hers.

“You enjoyed that, did you?” He asked, pulling her upright. “Well, if you really want to thank me you can keep the tradition alive.”

She squinted at him through the dark, “Huh?”

He gently bumped her chin up to the ceiling. Hanging above them was a small bunch of mistletoe. When she looked back he was grinning ear to ear. Emma rolled her eyes. “Really?”

His face inched closer to hers. She closed her eyes and wondered if his stubble would make her lips raw. Then, just when she could practically taste the rum on his tongue, the door to the office opened.

A light streamed in from the hallway. “Are you fucking serious, Killian?” Emma scrambled to fix her dress as a blonde woman turned on the lights and stormed into the room.

“Killian?” she asked, too startled and embarrassed to dwell on the connection.

The woman was screaming and hurling pillows from the couches at the man as he hurried to zip his pants, “This is unbelievable! You are a complete idiot! You no good, piece of shit, playboy, walking cliche!”

“Jeez,” Emma said, “who are you, his mother?”

“No, I’m his date!”

Emma looked at Killian. Killian. It couldn’t be Killian Jones. She looked around at the office and the 6 foot 2 skeleton seething by the coffee table. The look on his face was one of utter chagrin. “Emma--”

She slapped him hard across the cheek before he could finish and hurried out of the room as fast as she could.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma walked back into work on Monday morning with a scowl on her face. It had been there every since Saturday night when that idiot had gone and made her evening somehow worse than it already was. She tried not to think about how he had also made it so much better.

When she reached her corner office she found Mary Margaret pacing frantically inside.

“There you are!” she exclaimed as soon as Emma walked through the glass door. “Where the hell have you been?! David and I have been worried sick!”

Emma rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was like they thought they were her parents. “Everything’s fine. I just... wanted to be alone. You know how I feel about the holidays.” she said, sitting down at her sleek modern desk.

“Emma, you arrived at the party, talked to us for maybe three minutes, said you were going to get some punch and then just never came back!” Emma winced as Mary Margaret’s voice trailed off into a worry ridden screech. “I mean, did something happen? Was it something we said?”

“No!” Emma sighed, “Listen, I just got weirded out. It’s no big deal. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.

The woman didn’t look convinced but she sat down indicating she was ready to go over the schedule. “At 9:00 you’ve got a meeting with Whale in logistics to go over the analytics report.”

“Again?”

“You made the appointment last week when you said you found a problem with his numbers. You were supposed to--”

“I was supposed to go over them again and figure out if it was his data collection service or my algorithm!” she exclaimed, slamming her fist into her desk. “How much time have I got? An hour?”

“Actually... you have a last minute appointment that I don’t think you can push.”

“What? I never schedule appointments this early.”

“I got an email at 2:00 this morning from some executive assistant I’ve never heard of. She must be new. Killian Jones wants to meet with you in his office for a departmental briefing.”

“Oh, fuck me!” Emma moaned and banged her head dramatically on her desk.

Mary Margaret stammered, “I-I don’t think you’re in trouble. He just wants to get up to speed on--”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” she grumbled a stood from her desk. “Walk with me.”

As she walked briskly past the sea of cubicles Emma rattled off commands to her assistant. “Get that ad agency on the phone sometime this afternoon. I want to see the new promotional materials before they go to print. I’ll look at them on the jet to North Carolina next week.”

“Actually, I got an email from Zelena saying that they wanted to push the video shoot back a month.”

Emma shook her head as they onto the elevator, “Uh uh, I want that commercial edited in time for March Madness. It took me six months and ten million dollars to negotiate for those time slots, and tell that bitch Regina that I don’t care if she is the best creative director in the western hemisphere I want to speak to the production crew myself. I do not want a repeat of the internet short incident. We sent that family flowers, didn’t we? You know what, that reminds me. I need to talk to that dickless prick Gold in legal. A bunch of frat guys in Texas used one of our move-yourself trucks to transport a 50 gallon aquarium with a live shark inside.”

“It died in transport?”

“Apparently it was very expensive. The email’s in my important folder. Start a case file and I’ll work with Gold on our compensatory options. We’ll need to get PR in the loop, too, so copy in Kathryn in case these guys go to the media. Make a call to Elsa at Fox. One of the morons has a dad that works at Time Warner so if they want to make a stink they’ll go to her first.” Mary Margaret struggled to scribble it all down in her notebook. “Oh, and listen,” she turned to her colleague and friend hoping she was really listening, “I don’t know how much things are going to change with this new guy in charge but, I just want you to know... nothing’s gonna change with us.”

Mary Maragaret smiled but was kind enough to let the moment pass without another word. When Emma stepped onto the top floor Mary Margaret asked, “Anything else you want me to do?”

“Yeah,” she turned and just before the doors closed she said, “I want you to google the shit out of Killian Jones.”

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

The office looked different in daylight. It had two windows that overlooked the city. In the corner she spotted the decanter of rum and couldn’t help but blush. She remembered the way he had tasted, like spices and debauchery.

“Please, come in, Miss Swan.”

That silky smooth voice sent chills up her spine. She walked towards the desk made of blonde tiger wood where he sat with his back turned. Emma crossed her arms, “You know I have work to do.”

Killian swiveled around to look at her. He looked good in daylight, too. His hair was perfectly disheveled and his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. “That is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about.” he said, slapping the edge of his desk in exactly the same spot she had soaked just two nights before. 

Emma straightened her form fitting black dress and walked over to where he sat. She leaned against the desk in front of him and tried not to look directly at his gorgeous face. “What do you want?”

“What do you want? That’s the question, Miss Swan.”

“Is this a trick question?”

“Not at all. I am simply curious. You have been the marketing director of my company for two years and I am sure that there is something you would like. More vacation time, a promotion, a raise...?”

She squinted her eyes suspiciously at him. It was definitely a trick question. “I need to reallocate some funds in the marketing budget to allow for consumer research on the 3rd and 8th sectors of business model 236.”

He rolled his eyes, “How boring.”

“This company hasn’t done any serious market research in almost eight years. We are paying our ad agency tens of thousands a week and we can’t find the funds for a couple of experiments?”

“Experiments? You’re not performing any marketing experience with my company. This is a business, not a university.”

“You can’t expect to find the right marketing strategy if you don’t experiment with your own services. I’m talking about a sample of less than ten thousand prospective consumers.”

“That’s not happening.” he said firmly, “As for the research, I can get you the funds. But I want daily reports on the progress and a presentation completed by Friday.”

She looked around, “That’s it?”

He smirked, “You’re a smart lass. I was hoping you would perhaps... show your gratitude in some way.”

Emma raised a brow, “In what way?”

He stood from his chair and pressed her back onto the desk. “I will ask you for a second time to simply have a little holiday spirit.”

She cocked her head. He looked up and she did the same. Above them still was a bundle of mistletoe.

Emma couldn’t help but smile. He was charming in his black suit and red tie. She didn’t stop him as he inched towards her. His nose brushed hers sending shocks through her skin. She wanted to know what his kiss was like. She’d wanted to know all fucking weekend. But just before their lips met she said, “I also want more direct to consumer ad space on HGTV.”

He was so close she could feel it when he answered, “HGTV is too expensive. You can have the Discovery Channel. Family programming only.”

“I’m not asking for primetime.”

“And I’m not negotiating.” He grabbed her firmly by the nape of the neck, just as he had the night before. Butterflies erupted within her as he restricted her movements.

“What do you want.” she asked, “Really?”

He laughed, stroking her face with his other hand, “I want you to do absolutely everything I tell you to. I want you to spread your legs for me whenever I say, to let me touch you however I please, and to perform all manner of depravity at my command, and mine alone.”

“You want to have sex with me?”

His lips twitched with a smile, “I want to own you. I want to use your body and train you like a slave.”

“I’m no slave.”

“Well,” he shrugged innocently, “then you’re training will have to be extensive.”

“You think you can buy me like a whore?”

At that his eyes hardened and his grip tightened making her wince, “Everyone in this Godforsaken world is a whore, Miss Swan. Some are simply more expensive than others.”

She eyed him critically. Emma realized that she held all the cards. He was truly willing to pay for sex with professional favoritism. She could use that. “What do I have to do for HGTV?”

He looked at her for a moment, then said, “If you want those time slots I’ll let you have them, but you must do two things.” He opened a drawer and pulled out something that looked like red cloth. “First, you must get through this entire work day without begging me to fuck you.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “That sounds doable.”

“Oh, I’m not done. You see you must also--” he dangled the red panties in front of her face “--wear these until 5:00 this afternoon.”

She took the underwear from him. Other than the color they were pretty boring. Just bikinis made out of extra thick fabric. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for the granny panties type.”

Killian laughed, “Oh, these are very special panties, Miss Swan. You see,” he said pointing to a small wire hidden in the seam, “they are specifically designed for training naughty girls like to you to be obedient and subservient to their masters.” Emma shot him a doubtful look but he continued, “They transmit directly to my phone so I’ll know if you’ve taken them off. I’ll also know every time you orgasm.”

“Why would I orgasm with these things on?”

“You’ll see.” He sat back down in his chair and nudged her legs apart. “You will give that presentation to me today, just before you go home.”

“I don’t have time to get those numbers together by this afternoon!”

He reached up her dress as if she were nothing more than a manikin and pulled her olive green panties down her legs. She stepped out of them, hoping he didn’t hear the hitch in her breath as his hands left trails of electricity across her rarely touched skin. She stepped into the red panties without a fight making him smile. “I want you in here at 4:30. All you have to do to get the that ad space is get through the entire presentation without bending over my desk and offering yourself to me like a fucking Christmas present.” As he pulled up the panties he gave her ass a hard slap, “You can go now, Miss Swan.”

Emma looked down at him for a brief moment, then hurried out of his office. She didn’t want to know what he had in store for her, but she knew that if she stared into those blue eyes any longer she would do something she’d regret. Just before she slipped through the door she heard a familiar voice remind her that no man should ever be allowed to have power over her again, so she used one parting sentiment to put the power back in her hands. “Oh, and, Mr. jones?” she said innocently from the doorway, “Try not to run this company into the ground before I get back. Everyone is counting on you.”

KEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Emma’s day surprised her by proceeding as normal. She went to her meetings and put out all the usual fires her job description often entailed. She even managed to move a few things around so that she could get a semi-decent presentation ready for her skeevy boss. In truth, she was a little excited. What were a few sexual favors for some things her department desperately needed? She could finally get the new trade show booths she’d been begging for and the Olympic sponsorship deal she’d had in her dreams since she was promoted. With access to the CEO she could bypass the board completely on proposals like her partnership with EPA and the risky promotions none of the other members understood. Not to mention all the personal swag she could milk out of this. She would let him do whatever he wanted, fake a few orgasms, and milk him for all he was worth before slamming him with a lawsuit so airtight that asshole Gold would shit diamonds.

Her last meeting of the day was with Whale who had thankfully agreed to push their morning meeting back a few hours. He sat down in her uncomfortable power play chairs and wasted no time. “What do want, Miss Swan? I’ve had a very busy day so let’s get this over with.”

Emma shifted in her swivel chair and said, “As you know, Whale, I’ve been going over the analytics and some things aren’t matching up. I think it might have something to do with your data collection service.”

“Data collections is fine. I checked the numbers myself.”

She sighed, “Then why are--”

“Why are the numbers telling you that this company has lost almost fifty million dollars in less than three quarters?” he leaned back in his chair with a smug look, “Maybe it’s your algorithm.”

She glared at him, but didn’t respond. “I want to do a manual check of all data collection units, on the ground, in the air, and at sea.”

He scoffed, “That’s going to be very expensive.”

“How long will it take you?”

“Oh, I’m not going do it. I was just informing you that if your were to do it, it would be very expensive. I should of phrased it better.”

“I can’t set prices with inaccurate data.”

“The data isn’t accurate, Miss Swan. If profits aren’t going down it’s because your algorithm isn’t working anymore.”

She seethed, “I want your raw numbers. I’ll compare them Euro data points and go from there.”

He laughed, “You’re really going to waste manpower on a multi-million dollar witch hunt just so you won’t have to admit that your magical math problem is bullshit?”

Emma raised her voice, “Whale--” but instead of finishing she jumped suddenly as if she’d been shocked. She blinked in confusion. Between her legs the granny panties Killian had put on her were vibrating lightly. She rolled her eyes and continued in a softer voice, “Ahem... The units haven’t been serviced in ten years. It’s time.”

“And will your department be paying for this?”

“Data collections is under logistics.”

He balked, “Only as a technicality! Those numbers go straight to you!”

“This isn’t a negotiation. I--” Emma flinched as the vibration increased. She took a deep breath as warmth began to gather right at her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Your department services the trucks. The units are part of the trucks.”

“You know that the Teamsters are about to renegotiate their contracts. They’ll use this to take us to the cleaners!”

As the vibration increased making her see stars Emma said through gritted teeth, “Yeah, well, I don’t know what to tell you, Whale. That’s why nobody likes unions.” Her walls began to pulse along with her throbbing clit as she approached the edge.

“Has this been run by the new guy?”

Emma tried to speak but when she felt herself falling she yelled, “Get out!”

Whale stood up before the words even left her mouth. “Happily.” he grumbled and slammed the door behind him. Emma gripped her desk with both hands as she orgasmed in her chair. The walls of her office were glass so she laid her head down and covered her face as the waves that emanated from her spasming walls wreaked delicious havoc inside her body.

When it was over she breathed through the aftershocks until they were done and flinched when her cellphone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number that read only:

Good girl ;)

She looked at the time. Of course, she was due in his office in a few minutes. She grabbed her flashdrive and stood, straightening her dress. If that was really the best he could do, she had this in the bag.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

“Miss Swan! So lovely to see you, again. Was it only this morning that you graced my office with your glowing presence?”

Emma walked confidently into Killian’s office and snatched the remote to the digital display off the blonde wood coffee table. On it she noticed a few business magazines with his face on the cover. What a narcissist. “If you’ll have a seat we can get started.” she said just as she felt his arms around her making her wonder if he ever asked permission before he touched a woman.

“Have you enjoyed my gift?” he asked, reaching under her dress and snapping at the hem of the mechanical panties.

Emma turned over her shoulder and said casually, “They’re alright.”

He grinned but backed off allowing her to begin as he took a seat on the couch. “You see, this graph shows the thirty to fifty market. That one’s doing fine. We need more research here,” she pointed to some points on the multi-line table, “and here, if we want to tailor our advertising to them.”

“Eighteen to thirty-year-olds?” he scoffed, “Emma, love, the millennials are all broke. The only companies that advertise directly to them are Redbull and pornography subscription services.”

“No, you see, this market is growing faster than any other. They’re moving to college, then to their new jobs. We should be doing more direct to consumer marketing in that sector but in order to do that I need a more thorough market analysis. It’s very important that we--” she was stopped short by the vibrating in her underwear. She cleared her throat, “It’s very important that we learn as much as we can about post graduates because despite what these numbers show they actually use our move-yourself trucks more than any other age group.”

“The move-yourself division. I heard you saved it from flatlining. Is that true?”

She opened her mouth to answer but faltered when the vibration increased causing her walls to flutter. She felt so empty. Emma looked down at the handsome man on the couch with his phone in his hand. All she could do was nod.

He stood up and walked over to her as her legs began to tremble. “The business to business model worked for this company for ten years before you came along.” he put his hands on her hips, increasing the vibration with a subtle swipe of his fingers. As she came he watched her and said, “You and that little algorithm made me millions of dollars. Brought us into the direct to consumer market and now, from what I hear, I’m losing millions of dollars a week because the numbers no longer add up.”

“I’m gonna fix it.” she whimpered as the blood rushed back to her head.

Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her over to his desk which appeared to be his favorite place to sexually harass her. He nudged her legs apart and settled between them. Emma was panting. The vibrations were working her up again. This orgasm would be even more intense than the last. “I know you will. We both will.” he said, pushing a sweaty lock of hair from her face. “And I’m not going to fire you for spending billions of dollars on a failed experiment, just as long as you say four little words, right now.”

Emma tried not to let her eyes roll back in her head as the vibrations increased. She could feel her walls spasming again and God did she wish they had something to grip onto. “What?’

He smirked and whispered lasciviously in her ear, “Killian, please fuck me.”

Her chest heaved up and down. There was nothing she wanted more than to feel him inside her, but she still had far too much pride for that. Emma opened her mouth to refuse just as the vibrations stopped. She breathed, confused. The unbearable sensations were gone. She was empty and dripping on his desk. She looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging above them, then she looked back at Killian with his sexy scruff and expensive suit. He wasn’t like other men. This guy was powerful. He had more money than her, he had more influence. He was used to getting what he wanted. Emma licked her lips just before grabbing his lapels and pulling him to her. His lips crashed into hers. They swayed for a moment before his hand came up to hold her face. His mouth opened and hers did the same. He chased her lips, using his other arm to wrap around her waist and pull her flush to him. She wrapped his legs around him and ground her core, most likely soaking his pants. The friction wasn’t enough. He devoured her, the sound of their lips smacking was so gratuitous and yet it turned her on even more. “Fuck me!” she pleaded. It felt so damn good to be kissed my a man who took more than he gave that she didn’t care what a massively bad idea it was, she just wanted to be taken by him right there on his desk.

He chuckled darkly and pulled slightly away, “That’s what I like to hear.” He adjusted his tie as she watched him in confusion. “Unfortunately, I won’t be fucking you today, Miss Swan.”

“W-why not?” she asked.

He grinned, “Because I’ve decided I don’t just want to fuck you. I want to ruin you.” She shivered as his hand slipped under her dress and past her soaked panties. “You’re a strong independent woman, Emma. I like those. You tell everyone what to do and they obey without question. Everyone except me.” He inserted two fingers into her wet core and massaged her walls like the fucking professional that he was. She closed her eyes. How had he made her want it so bad. “Here’s how this is going to work. When I call you into my office you’ll do everything that I say. In return I’ll give you all the funding you want and anything else you desire. If I were to take you right now, it would just be physical for you. Scratching and itch. Before I can have you I want to teach you to be subservient, something I’m guessing you’re not very good at, and when I finally do fuck you, it’s not gonna be on your terms. Is that clear?”

Emma nodded, so lost in a haze of lust she couldn’t even speak. No one had ever talked to her like that. Never.

He said, “Turn around and bend over my desk.” She hesitated, but eventually slid off the desk and did as he said. “Lower.” he said, and she rested her upper half on the desk so that her ass was in the air. He pushed her dress up to her waist. “You’re algorithm is out of date and yet you’ve been using it for a year. You’ve lost me millions in just a few quarters and you have to be punished.” Emma yelped when his hand came down on her sensitive skin. “Ooh... I like that sound. Make it again.” he spanked her again causing her to make the same noise. “I wonder what you sound like if I spank you harder?” She felt the panties come to life once more as he spanked her with more force. This time she moaned. She loved being spanked, not that she ever asked for it. It wasn’t the same if she had to ask. “Bloody hell, Emma. You have no idea how hard it is not to shove my cock in that tight cunt of yours and fuck you until you scream.

She managed a scoff, “You couldn’t make me scream.”

He spanked her again. Her ass was on fire, but the pain went straight to her core and when he increased the vibrations she came hard. He spanked her through it, saying disgusting things that she both hated and loved.

It was the hottest thing that had happened to her in... well... ever, and she never wanted it to end, but once her ass was raw and she was begging him to give her a rest because her sex was too sensitive for more he pulled her upright and kissed her senseless. His kiss was like the ocean. Deep and fathomless. His hands ran over every inch of her curves and she wished desperately that her dress wasn’t in the way.

When they parted they were both out of breath. “I have to have you, Emma. I won’t take no for an answer.”

“This was your only chance. You’ll never get it again.”

He bit his lip for a moment and said, “Darling, don’t you know... this is just the beginning.”


	2. Working from Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is back and man am I loving this premise. I think you guys are gonna love where it goes.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual harassment which implies dubious consent. There’s also a bit of humiliation and lots of dirty talk. Killian gets pretty filthy (you’re welcome).

Emma Swan pulled on her favorite knitted cardigan. It was red and soft. She loved winter because she got to pull it out of storage. Emma stepped down into her ultra modern living room which was sunken into the floor. A fire blazed in her gell fireplace. It was the only source of light. She had always liked the dark and turned lights on as little as possible. It was an old habit from her childhood.

 

You see, most kids have a place that makes them feel safe, whether it’s their room, their treehouse, or their closet, they all have someplace they can go to when they’re afraid. Because Emma’s home was constantly changing, there was only one place that stayed the same no matter where she went. When she turned off all the lights and sat in the dark it was like the current hell she was living in didn’t exist. The dark was her real home.

 

Emma settled into her little nest. It was a square couch from West Elm. The edges were sharp and modern, and the four corners fit together into a perfect square the size of a queen sized bed. She had been ecstatic when she found it. It was perfect. She never had company over. She had lived at her place four three years and not once had anyone other than her or a delivery stepped through the door, so buying a whole living room set was a waste of money. But with a living room as big as her it would be really pathetic to put a single chair and ottoman in front of a seventy-two inch flat screen. The square couch had saved the day. It was enough furniture to make her not feel like such a lonely loser, but none of it went to waste during her endless TV marathons while working late into the night.

 

She opened her Mac. It was the computer she used for all of her advertising-related work. Regina was supposed to have sent over the new subway ads. Just as she was opening her email her phone rang.

 

It was an unknown, but she knew exactly who it was. Killian Jones had enjoyed there little tryst too much. She ignored the call.

 

A few minutes late it rang again. Emma kept her eyes on her computer screen as her phone buzzed incessantly beside her. When it finally ceased, a message appeared on the screen with a bleep.

 

**Pick up.**

 

She smirked. This guy was a piece of work. The phone lit up as he called again. She sat back and sipped at her vegetable juice. She had grown used to the taste but desperately craved her usual late-night coffee. There was nothing like a little Cafe du Monde sweetened with Irish cream to power her late-night work sessions. But once a year she liked to clean the stuff out of her system and start new. She loved and hated cleanses. She missed food but loved the intense level of control she was able to exorcise over her body. It made her feel powerful and strong.

 

**It’s work related.**

 

Emma rolled her eyes when the phone immediately began buzzing again. With a sigh she slipped on her ear piece and said, “What do you want?”

 

“Tell me what you’re wearing.”

 

“You said this was work related.”

 

“Hearing the sexy raspiness in your voice motivates me to work more efficiently.”

 

“What do you want?” she asked again.

 

“I would like to know if you would like to continue to use the employee gym. I know that you like to go for a jog on your lunch break. I was considering deactivating your passkey but perhaps we can work something out.” His voice was practically a growl as the threat washed over her. She was confused by how much she enjoyed him being so blatantly inappropriate.

 

“Jokes on you, buddy. I’m on a juice cleanse. No strenuous activity for twenty-five days.”

 

“A juice cleanse?” he repeated, “Bloody hell you are tightly wound, aren’t you? I can’t wait to fuck some of that tension out of you.”

 

Emma laughed, feeling combative, “That is not happening.”

 

“Really? Because I have a carte blanche for a media buy to be spent at your discretion that says otherwise.”

 

Without hesitation Emma stated, “I would also like you to double my Adsense budget.”

 

“Ooh, Miss Swan” he chuckled, clearly pleased, “I hope you know that your resistance will only make your submission that much sweeter.”

 

“What do you want, Mr. Jones.”

 

“ _Mr. Jones_.” he purred, “Yes... That is exactly what I want you to call me. Now, go to your balcony.”

 

Emma looked around, “What?”

 

“Your balcony. There’s a delivery for you.”

 

She crawled out of her nest and walked over to the door that led to her small balcony. “What the fuck....?” Outside was a small drone carrying what appeared to be a present wrapped in black paper and a red bow. “What the hell is this?”

 

“My eyes for tonight. You look ravishing, darling.” Emma noticed the camera mounted on the small craft. “Take me to your couch.” he commanded.

 

Before she could talk herself out of it she led the drone back inside and returned to her couch. Whatever was about to happen she was glad she would be doing it in her safe space. The room was so dark she could barely even see the drone in the flickering firelight and the soft sweater covering her skin was comforter despite the salacious voyeur in her midst.

 

“Ooh! Get over by the fire!” he exclaimed suddenly like a child directing an amateur production for his own amusement. When she was in position he purred, “Perfect.” The drone hovered just a few feet from her. “Aright, now you’re going to strip for me.” Emma immediately pulled her shirt over her head and slipped out of her thin sweatpants. “Oi!” he cried as she tossed her bra to the ground, “Oh, come on, Swan, have some finesse!”

 

“Let’s get this over with.” she said, slipping back into her favorite spot.

 

She heard him sigh heavily, “You’re going to make this difficult on me, aren’t you?”

 

“As difficult as humanly possible.”

 

“Just open your present.” he grumbled sounding slightly discouraged for once.

 

She took the gift which was about the size of a loaf of bread from the drone and torn the wrapping paper to pieces. She wasn’t the least bit surprised to remove the lid of the black box and find a sleek metal phallic shaped object. “Oh my God.” Emma deadpanned.

 

He chuckled in her ear, “Twist the end.”

 

She did as he said and a red light came on. “What does that do?”

 

“Heats it up to 100 degrees fahrenheit. That’s about as hot as the water in a hot tub.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You know the feeling you get when you put on clothes fresh out of the dryer?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“I’ve heard it’s a lot like that. Now, be a good lass and spread your legs. I like your little table for one set up here. Is that West Elm?”

 

“Don’t make fun of my couch.” she warned as she laid back and let her legs fall to the sides, “I like my couch.”

 

“I’m sorry. That’s it. Lay back, relax. Let me see. Uh-uh, don’t touch. Not yet.” he snapped when her hand wandered over to her exposed core. She stopped at his word, surprised at her own compliance. “Alright, Miss Swan, are you ready for your instructions?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes, “ _Seriously?_ ”

 

“The appropriate response is ‘yes, sir.’”

 

“I’m not saying that.”

 

“Then I’m going to put you in charge of the company Christmas party this year.”

 

“What?!” she nearly shrieked.

 

He laughed, “I know how much you hate the holidays.”

 

“You wouldn’t!”

 

“I am your superior. Address me correctly or I’ll come over there, tie your hands behind your back, bend you over my knee, and spank you until that beautiful arse of yours is raw and burning.”

 

She gulped at his obscene promise as warmth blossomed inside her and replied with a meek, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Much better. Now, close your eyes. I’m going to read you something.” Emma let her eyes close at his command and listened to the sound of his voice. She felt a chill go up her spine knowing he was watching here lay there naked and open just for him. When he began to speak the whole world fell away. He said, “Let me not the marriage of true minds admit impediments, love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove. Oh no! It is an ever-fixed mark, that looks on tempests and is never shaken; It is the star to every wand’ring bark, whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken. Love’s not Time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle’s compass come, love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom:If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

 

“Shakespeare.” Emma breathed, fighting to steady her breathing.

 

“For your senior final you wrote a literary analysis of that sonnet.”

 

“Stalker.”

 

“Touch yourself, love.” Instantly her fingers came to her sex and began to play lazily with her bundle of nerves, “Listen to my voice. My schedule is full tomorrow so I’ll call you into my office on Wednesday. Then, once I’ve got you alone, I’m going to tear your panties off and shove them into that sarcastic mouth of yours.”

 

Emma scoffed but that was the best reply she could muster as she rubbed at her clit a little faster.

 

He continued, “Then, I’ll kiss your neck starting at your shoulder. Put your hand there.” Emma used her free hand to touch her shoulder. “Good, now I want you to slowly slide your fingertips across your skin as if they’re my lips until you get to that spot behind your ear that you like. Yes, right there. I know you like that spot because every time I go near it you get goosebumps all over your arms. I just love that. It’s such a small thing. On the outside you’re prickly and tough but when I kiss you at just the right spot your body gives you away. I bet you have goosebumps right now, don’t you love.”

 

“Yes, sir.” she said without thinking.

 

“Mmmm, that’s what I like to hear. Now, get your toy.”

 

Emma reached out and grabbed the metal instrument exclaiming, “Fuck that’s warm!”

 

“It won’t burn you, but it will feel intense. Rub it on that swollen clit of yours.” She let out a little moan when the warm metal slid through her slick folds and over her sensitive clit. “Good lass. Get it nice and wet. Does that feel good?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Emma loved that he was directing her even though he wasn’t there. It showed that not only could he overpower her physically, now he was making her obey with only his incredibly sexy voice. The part of her that loved to stay in control absolutely hated him and wanted to fight back. That voice was screaming at her to take back the power.

 

“Emma, I want you to remember the other night when I put you on my desk. Do you recall thanking me when I made you come all over my fingers?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. I want you to think about that and put every inch of that toy inside you, then I want you to than me.” She bit her lip eased the bulbous end into her tight channel and gasped when she felt the heat on her inner walls. “That’s it, good girl.” he praised as the silver metal gradually disappeared.

 

“Fuck! That’s...” There weren’t words to describe it. Once it was fully seated within her the intense warmth, bordering ever so slightly on heat, emanated out into her body from the inside.

 

“Emma,” he warned, “do as you’re told.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Jones.”

 

“Tell me what it feels like.”

 

“Oh my God,” she gasped, curling her toes as the feeling washed over her, “I can feel it deep inside me. It’s making me really warm and my walls are spasming around it.”

 

“Fuck yourself with it.” he growled, and she did just that. Emma began to thrust the toy in an easy rhythm. He didn’t stand for that for one second. “Harder.” She made her movements for forceful and whimpered. It felt amazing, but it was right on the edge of pleasure and pain. “Harder.” he barked

 

“I can’t! It’s too big!”

 

“Dammit, Swan, don’t make me come over there! If I have to punish you with my cock tonight I’ll be in a very bad mood all day tomorrow.”

 

His domineering words did the trick. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

 

“Not yet. I want to stretch you.”

 

She managed to laugh between pants, “You think I can’t handle you?”

 

“I think that even after using that rather large toy it’ll still be a tight fit but, in my experience, a little discomfort does a disobedient submissive like you good.”

 

Emma was still fucking herself just as hard as she would hope he would if he had been there, but she felt like being cheeky and taking back a little control. “You don’t like it when I disobey? Because I think it’s kinda fun.” She spread her legs even wider giving him an uninhibited view, “It’s too bad you’re not here, Mr. jones.”

 

“Aye? Why’s that?”

 

“Because then you’d be able to feel my walls pulsing around you. Assuming you lasted long enough to et inside me. Most men are finished before my bra hits the floor.”

 

He laughed, “You’ll be begging me to come before I’ve even stretched you to your limit. I’ll be so deep you’ll whine pathetically that you can feel me in your stomach and I’ll kiss your tears away and fuck you slow. Slow and deep.And when you’re ready I’ll go faster. I’ll put my hands on your waist and slam you into my cock. Would you like that, Swan?”

 

“Yes, sir.” she moaned as she approached the peak.”

 

“What’s the biggest you’ve ever had?”

 

“Seven.”

 

The dark chuckle that followed made a knot of exciting fear form in the pit of her stomach, “Oh, Emma, I’m going to ruin what’s between your legs. I’m going to abuse it just because I can. Come for me, Swan.” She flew over the edge with a high pitched moan that sounded nothing like any sound she had ever intentionally made. “That’s it. Let me hear you. Don’t stop, fuck yourself through it.” When her walls finally stopped clenching and the the aftershocks had passed Emma tossed the toy out of sight, instantly thoroughly disgusted with her surrender. She had given him everything he wanted and she hated how alive it made her feel. in her ear she heard clapping, “Bravo, Swan! That was... bloody beautiful.”

 

After taking a moment to recover Emma crawled out of the nest and swiped her t-shirt off the floor. “I’m making the media buy tomorrow.” The drone followed her over to her her fridge where she pulled out a bottle of green liquid and took a few healthy gulps. She was horribly light-headed.

 

“Well, I suppose you earned it. How much do you want?”

 

“All of it.” she said, slamming the bottle onto the modern countertop.

 

“You’re going to spend it all in one day?”

 

Emma wiped her mouth and reveled in the limpness that had invaded her muscles. it was possible she had needed an orgasm more than she’d realized. “What do you care? We had a deal.”

 

“Fuck me, you look beautiful.” She looked at the drone hovering a few feet away and shot him an annoyed look. Undeterred, he said, “Tell me, when my essence is dripping off whatever insolent expression you’re wearing at the time, do you promise to lick it off your lips like a greedy slave who’s always craving her master’s seed.”

 

She walked back across the apartment and opened the balcony door. “You know, you’re personality is like if the show _Entourage_ had a baby with Dane Cook and named it Chad.”

 

“Really? I’ve always thought I had sort of a Jack Sparrow meets Don Draper vibe.”

 

“Please get out of my apartment.”

 

“It’s a shame I can’t kiss you goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye.” she said, shoving the little drone out into the cold night.

 

She closed the door and just before he hung up she heard Killian say, “Try not to dream about me, darling.”

 

In the silence that followed she questioned everything that had led up to that moment and experienced momentary distress at the realization that he had won that round with relative ease. But she remembered the way he had looked at her in his office, like a hungry animal. He wanted her badly. That was something she could use. Into her ear piece she whispered, “Good luck sleeping to night, you perverted prick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review. Feedback brings the updates. Next I’ll be working on... I’m not sure. I haven’t forgotten about the conclusion to Bless Me, Captain, but I will likely be starting a new MC soon. If you guys have any ideas now is the time to send an ask because I have a few things in mind but I’m not decided yet. For sneak peeks between updates or if you just want to chat follow me on Tumblr at hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com. I love talking to you guys!
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.
> 
> Also, I have been nominated for several awards in the CS Fanfic Awards! To check out the list of all the categories I’ve been nominated for go to http://hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com/post/153237071747/ive-been-nominated. I’m up against people with thousands of followers so if you think one of my fics deserves to win DON’T FORGET TO VOTE!!


	3. Frisky Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say the last 24 hours have been a blast what with all the filthy shenanigans going on in my inbox. I thought you animals deserved a treat.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains dubious consent and rough oral sex.

Emma sipped her juice as her eyes rolled over the images on her computer screen. The graphic designer had done a shit job of balancing the colors on the new highways ad. The copy was practically illegible.

 

“Mary Margaret!” she hollered and her assistant’s head popped into her office. “Get Regina on the phone. Tell her this billboard is unacceptable. I specifically asked for fall colors, these are... I don’t know what this is but I want it fixed, and I want to approve the revisions individually.” The raven haired woman gave a quick nod and left just as Emma’s phone rang. She answered it, “This is Emma Swan.”

 

“I want you in my office right now.”

 

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Killian’s voice. “Why, you fucking asshole?”

 

“Why else? Because my cock needs your attention. Now get that filthy mouth of yours up to the top floor so that I can put it to good use. The longer you take, the worse it will be for your throat.”

 

Emma slammed the phone down before he could say another disgusting word. She just sat there for a moment, trying to decide what to do. The massive media buy he’d approved just the night before had been a smashing success. There was so much more she could get out of this guy if she could just stomach this bullshit for a little bit longer.

 

Before she could talk herself out of it she stood up and stomped out of her office, making sure to toss her pride on the floor on her way out

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

“Killian, with all due respect--”

 

“With all due respect I sign your fucking paycheck and I have made my decision. Now do your bloody job and implement the new trade routes in the pacific before I find someone else to take your place.”

 

Emma stood awkwardly in the doorway and waited as Killian Jones yelled into his ear piece. She had kept hers in as well in case of a call but had been sure to put it on mute on her way up to his office. When he saw her he waved her in. He paced back and forth, arguing with the voices coming out of his surround sound system.

 

“I don’t want to double it there. Let’s move that to the third quarter and take the cuts out of sector C.” As a man with a gruff voice replied, Killian surprised her by kissing her roughly and running his hands all over her body. He tugged at her back zipper and her tasteful brown dress fell to the floor. It was quickly followed by her underwear. “I want to cut the research and development budget in half. How long will it take to downsize our driverless program?”

 

Emma quickly hit the mute button on his earpiece and broke their kiss, “You can’t do that. I’m negotiating a deal with HBO to do a documentary on that project. It’s won countless awards.”

 

When he answered his stubble scraped her lips, “I’ve seen the results of our multimillion dollar experiment. Driverless vehicles aren’t viable. They’ll always require a human element for maintenance and refueling. It’s a fucking vanity project. I’m killing it. Now get on your knees before I turn on that camera and punish you in front of the entire board of directors.” He slapped her ass hard before grabbing her by the hair and forcing her onto her knees. As he continued to speak into his earpiece he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock.

 

Emma’s eyes went wide. He was enormous. Bigger than any guy she had ever seen. Like, terrifyingly huge. He stroked himself until he was firm and smeared his pre-come on her lips. She couldn’t believe it when her tongue darted out to taste his essence. Thinking quickly she decided to put on a show and tilted her head back, closing her eyes while licking him off her lips. He made a sound like a growl and used his thumb to force her mouth open. She let him slide his hardening cock into his mouth relaxing her throat and allowing him to shove the whole thing up to the hilt. She gagged but he held her there. Even when she tried to pull back he made her stay until finally he released her and she gasped for breath. Without sparing a second he entered her mouth again and took her head with both hands. She braced herself as he fought with his board over the retiring of outdated truck models knowing what came next. When he began to fuck her throat like only a testosterone-filled douchebag could something came over her. He casually talked away discussing finances and logistics as she gagged on him over and over.The domination, the humiliation, it was freeing. She stopped resisting and focussed on relaxing her throat so that he could go as deep as possible. For once, she felt good knowing she was pleasing him. She liked the idea of him desiring her so severely he had to have her in the middle of the day.

 

When he emptied himself in her mouth Emma felt a rush of serotonin relax her entire body. He pulled her up and made her look into his eyes as she swallowed. “I’m afraid I have to go.” he said suddenly and tossed his earpiece away. He pulled her up and had her on the couch in no time. Killian kissed her senseless and she kissed him back. What they were doing was so dirty and exhilarating. She couldn’t believe how much she loved it despite herself.

 

That was when her phone rang.

 

“Answer it.” he said. She hesitated as Regina’s number flashed across the screen. Killian grabbed her by the hair making her gasp, “I said _answer it_ , Miss Swan, or I’ll fuck the life out of you right here on this couch. I’ll carry you out right through the lobby so everyone can see that their big bad boss likes to get railed so hard she can’t walk.

 

She knew he was bluffing but his tone indicated otherwise so she pressed the button on her earpiece and said, “This is Emma Swan.”

 

Killian immediately kissed her hard. She resisted but his lips were persistent. She heard Regina’s voice in her ear. “Miss Swan, I don’t appreciate you sending your secretary to communicate with me. Surely you know how to use a phone.”

 

Killian began to kiss his way down her body. Emma tried to keep her voice from wavering as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. “I didn’t think I needed to speak with you personally to tell you that the billboard needs to be redone.”

 

“What _exactly_ is the problem, Miss Swan. I approved that draft myself.”

 

“Well, then you need to get your fucking eyes checked because--” she stopped short. She hadn’t noticed Killian working his way down until his tongue touched her naked bundle of nerves. His mouth was warm and his stubble was agonizingly rough. Emma fought to stay focussed on her conversation as he began to suck. “Ahem, The blues are off by three shades and the background needs to be warmer in general. I said I wanted fall tones. You gave me--” she gasped as Killian entered her with two fingers and began to massage her slick walls. “...winter.” Emma winced as the word came out like a moan. She could feel her unrepentant assailant chuckling as his tongued rapidly flicked her clit making her eyes roll back.

 

“With all due respect, Miss Swan, I have been in advertising for twenty years. I know the difference between fall and winter. You’re job is to type on a calculator. Graphic design is something you simply know nothing about.” Emma could barely hear her. She was fast approaching the peak. Killian hooked his fingers and thrust them into her, but abruptly stopped what he was doing to crawl up her body and whisper in her ear, “I’m the only one that gets to push you around, Swan.”

 

He quickly returned to sucking and nibbling on her sex. She said breathlessly, “Listen, you condescending bitch, you don’t work for free. I want a new draft by tomorrow morning. You don’t like working overtime to fix your mistakes you can fucking bill me.” Before regina could respond Emma ended the call and ripped the earpiece out of her ear, throwing it across the room. Her hand immediately went to Killian’s head between her thighs. She tangled her fingers in his thick black locks and panted like a dog in heat. Fuck, he was good. He’d told her that he’d spent his whole adult life learning how to please a woman and she fucking believed him. When she fell she came down hard. Her body clenched around his fingers which he didn’t stop using to abuse her insides. As the aftershocks pulsed along her channel he grabbed her harshly by the throat and began thrusting his fingers into her again. “Would you like another, Miss Swan.”

 

She tried to tell him to go fuck himself but his grip on her throat was tight and there was something about his domination that allowed her to let go. As he worked her up again she nodded and closed her eyes, focussing on the spasms inside her.

 

“Good submissives show their gratitude. You’ll thank me this time or you’ll e punished.”

 

Emma let the sensations take her and was shocked at how quickly she reached a second climax. She clenched around him and made a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a sob as euphoria ripple out from her core. “Thank you, Mr. Jones.” she croaked out despite to pressure on her throat. Killian kissed her and let his hand come to cradle her head almost tenderly. She kissed him back with zealous. She had never been more turned on in her life. “Fuck me.” she said, wrapping her legs around his waist, “I want to feel your cock inside me.”

 

He laughed darkly and nuzzled his nose with hers, “I’m sure you do, but I did promise it wouldn’t be on your terms. When I take you, your body will want it, but you’re mind will tell you to fight me, and I’ll use my cock to break you so that you’re mine forever. Then,” he whispered, looking into her eyes, “then your body will become my depraved little toy who obeys unconditionally, and from there I’ll begin working on making your submission complete.”

 

Emma felt the blood rush back to her loins. This guy was beyond frustrating, but boy did he know how to give her sex butterflies. She couldn’t seem to get control of their relationship and it was driving her crazy. “I have to get back to work.”

 

“You’ll stay here!” he barked making her flinch, then he kissed her temple and said gently, “I want to kiss you for awhile.”

 

She welcomed his lips with a little moan and opened her mouth without resistance. He was a good kisser, that much she could admit, and it felt good to just wallow in the aftermath of pleasure. That wasn’t something she often did with her one-night stands.

 

They kissed for what felt like hours. His lips were demanding and possessive. Not once did he let her have control. He encouraged her legs to remain wrapped around him and roughly groped her from her knee to her ass while they writhed together on his expensive couch. It was the most reckless thing she had ever done (since she put being reckless behind her) and it was absolutely thrilling. Their lips danced breathlessly as they parted and returned to each other over and over again. She wanted more, she realized, but she also wanted his hold over her to cease. She didn’t like being told what to do, but her treacherous body absolutely loved it. When he began muttering commands in her ear while grinding his hard cock against her slick sex she nearly wept out of pure desire. “From now on I want you at work thirty minutes early everyday so that I can fuck your disobedient little whore mouth. I want you to taste me on your tongue all day so that every time you boss someone around you’ll be reminded of who the real boss is.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Jones.” Emma rubbed her core on his throbbing member in hopes it would convince him to change his mind, but he simply kissed her like a horny teenager until an important call from another time zone required his undivided attention.

 

As she walked back to her office Emma tried to keep the girlish smirk off her face. A voice in her head told her that she needed to take back control, that this situation had gotten way out of hand. But another voice, a voice she’d never heard before, said something different. It wanted her to spread her legs from her disgusting pervert of a boss whenever he damn well wanted her to. It wanted her to get on her knees and suck his cock like it was in her fucking job description. It wanted more of the freedom he had given her. The freedom to be spontaneous and break the rules. The freedom to let go of all her worries and frustrations. It wanted her to become exactly what he wanted: a slutty little toy to be played with at his discretion.

 

As the two voices warred within her one thought became clear: She was in _way_ over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Feedback brings the updates. Next I’ll be working on... I’m not sure. Keep sending me prompts. I’m waiting for one that really inspires me before I start a new MC. For sneak peeks between updates or if you just want to chat follow me on Tumblr at hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com. I love talking to you guys!
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.
> 
> Also, I have been nominated for several awards in the CS Fanfic Awards! To check out the list of all the categories I’ve been nominated for go to http://hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com/post/153237071747/ive-been-nominated. I’m up against people with thousands of followers so if you think one of my fics deserves to win DON’T FORGET TO VOTE!!


	4. Conditions of Employment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys are gonna like this one!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains sexual harassment, BDSM elements, rough sex, female ejaculation, and dubious consent.

“Zelena wants to know what kind of juice you want for lunch today. Cucumber, kale, and apple, or spinach, zucchini, and pear?”

 

“Both.” Emma replied, “Organic produce only. And I want some herbal tea. Loose leaf rooibos.”

 

Mary Margaret jotted down the request in her notebook as Emma skimmed through her email on her phone. She was in a bad mood. She hated production days. Dealing with the the ad agency was definitely at the top of her list of least favorite requirements within her job description, but there was a silver lining.

 

For the past week she had been arriving at work thirty minutes early so that she could commit the humiliating act of sucking her bosses enormous cock before the day began. Killian Jones always made a show of casually ignoring her while she did it. He usually sat at his desk and typed away or made international phone calls while she bobbed up and down his shaft. Afterwards she was dismissed and wasn’t bothered again until the next morning. It was a rather obvious show of dominance that annoyed her to no end, but she did usually get whatever she asked of him so she couldn’t complain too much. That morning, however, she hadn’t had to do her usually duty on account of the four AM departure time for Austen, Texas where they were filming a commercial for ESPN.

 

The car pulled up to the tarmac where the private jet was waiting in the predawn dark. “I wish you could come with me.” she sighed at her assistant.

 

Mary Margaret laughed, “However will you get by without me?”

 

Emma smirked before the driver opened her door and she slipped out of the town car.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Emma had been inside the company jet many times. The interior was a luxurious collage of beige leather and glossy wood. She sighed with relief. Five hours of peaceful solitude awaited her. She could catch up on some reading and maybe--”

 

“Hello, Miss Swan.”

 

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach at the sound of Killian’s slithery lilt. She turned around to find him standing in the hallway leaning lazily against the wall. “What the fuck are you doing on my plane?”

 

“Oh, did you not read the giant logo on the outside? This is my plane.”

 

She huffed, “Is your plane still headed to Texas? Because I have a video shoot that isn’t allowed to start without me.”

 

“I know.” he grinned, “I’m going with you.”

 

Emma’s eyes went wide. “The owner, president, and CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation is going to personally oversee a fifteen hour video shoot?”

 

“That is correct.”

 

“That is... unprecedented.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

“You can’t just crash my shoot! This is important! Why are you even doing this?”

 

“I didn’t have anything else to do today and I wanted to see if you were as sexy as I pictured when you boss people around.”

 

“This is not a game, Killian! I’m paying Rainmakers millions for this spot. We’re betting big on March Madness and giving up the Superbowl! My ass is on the line for this!”

 

He reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, pulling her into his body so hard it knocked the breath out of her. “That’s _Mr. Jones_ to you, Miss Swan. Now, I believe you have your morning duties to perform.”

 

She hesitated. Sucking him off was more than humiliating. It weakened her psychologically. She needed to be a fully charged HBIC if she was going to keep Regina from taking over her set.

 

“Fine, but I want none of this shit on set, got it?”

 

He smirked, “I swear to be completely professional and to stay out of your hair.”

 

Emma glared at him. He was so damn smug to have overpowered her again. She was sick of letting him push her around and today was not the day to mess with her. She shoved him hard in the chest. “You want a blowjob?” she asked in a mocking tone before kicking off her shoes and pulling her dress pants off. Emma pushed him onto the couch and crawled onto his lap.

 

“Get on your knees.” he growled.

 

Emma said, “No,” and ground her hips into his crotch. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Today, I’m the boss, and you’ll take whatever I give you.”

 

He chuckled deeply beneath her as she used her tongue to do those things men love with their ears. “You understand you’re going to pay for this later, don’t you?”

 

Emma grabbed his throat, catching him off guard, “Shut the fuck up.” she snapped, shoving his tie in his mouth so he couldn’t speak. “You think you’re a big strong man because you abuse your power so that you can dominate and humiliate women? Well, I think that it’s all just a show. I think you’re real secret is that you like to get slapped around in bed.” She smacked him hard twice across the cheek.

 

With a feral sound Killian pinned her to the couch, gaining the higher ground. He ripped the tie from his mouth and purred, “You’re playing with fire, love.”

 

“And you can’t resist me.” she replied before pulling him down for a passionate kiss. His lips chased after for hers like a wolf after its prey. She couldn’t help but writhe beneath him as in that moment he had her. His kiss was deep and dark like an unearthly abyss. She ached for more, but she rolled them onto the floor so that she was straddling him again and pulled away. She roughly pulled his cock from his trousers. He seemed to be stunned speechless as she began to rub herself on his already hardening member. “You think I’m yours? Look at you.” she scoffed, and began to nibble on his ear, still grinding her center onto his, “You think about me all the time.” she said, untying his tie, “You give me every single thing I ask for.” Emma leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I own your cock.” He was rock hard now and throbbing. Emma put her hand on his throat again, “Now be a good boy and come for me.”

 

In a satisfying show of a lack of stamina and self control Killian released himself with a grunt along with some other sound that could have been her name. Emma smiled and looked down at her handiwork. “I have to say, I’m disappointed, _Mr. Jones_.”

 

Emma stood and, snatching her pants off the floor, slipped down the hall and into the bathroom, but before she did she caught the bleary and confused expression painting her boss’s features. He would definitely be minding his own business for the rest of the flight.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

“Emma! Darling, it’s fantastic to see you, as always.”

 

“Hello, Zelena.” Emma replied to the flamboyant redhead as she stepped onto the Circuit of the Americas Formula 1 racetrack.

 

“How was your flight?”

 

“Productive.” she replied, and it was true. Killian had sulked at the back of the plane while she’d gotten days worth of work done on the couch. Her little stunt had paid off. He was defeated, if only for the moment, and had disappeared the second they’d landed saying something about finding a 24-hour strip club in the city.

 

“Oh!” Zelena exclaimed, “You’re using the blutooth earpiece I got you! Isn’t the clarity fantastic? You know, that prototype is only available in Japan. Had to pull some serious strings at Sony but,” she smirked, “they owed me a favor after I took care of that mess with J.J. Abrams. I should have gone into PR. My talents are absolutely wasted working for my sister.”

 

“Zelena, here’s what I need you to do.”

 

The woman stopped her jabbering to listen.

 

“I need you to tell everyone that Killian Jones is here.”

 

Zelena’s eyes went wide, “ _Killian Jones_?? As in...” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “the owner of the company? I heard he was back but why would he be here?”

 

Emma ignored her question and continued with her instructions, “I also need you get him some tickets.”

 

“Easy.” she shrugged, “What do you want? A box at the Superbowl? World Series behind the dugout? Front row at Hamilton? Ooh! I know, I hear he likes models. I can sit him next to Kate Upton during March Madness. You know she just broke up with what’s-his-name? That baseball player. Oh, what was his name?”

 

“I need you to get him tickets to the Winter Olympics and if you could find a model to go with him, that would be a bonus.”

 

“Sure. You want commercial or runway?”

 

“I was thinking more... Maxim cover material.”

 

Zelena smiled, “I’ve got just the girl.” She began typing away a her phone, “You know, you’re lucky I was saving a VIP Villa for an emergency. He is going to love Swedan. I’ll put him in the imperial suite at Rosendal palace. Lovely view of the mountains from the sitting room and, between you and me, I had the best sex of my life on the east balcony.”

 

“Have they already started filming?” Zelena followed Emma’s eyes to the track where the director was pointing a very expensive camera at two beautiful women next to a formula 1 car with the Jonescorp logo splashed across the side. “Son of a bitch.” She marched over to Regina who was overseeing the shot. 

 

“What the fuck is going on here?”

 

“Miss Swan, you’re late.” Regina stated condescendingly without so much as a glance in her direction.

 

Emma fired back sarcastically, “Oh, well, that’s alright it looks like you started without me. Even though I specifically told you--”

 

“You specifically told me to give you a commercial that was worth the ten million dollars you’re paying for it. We had to start. We were losing the light.” she suddenly turned and hollered at the crew, “CAN WE GET A WHITE BALANCE ON CAMERA 2?!”

 

Emma opened her mouth to tell the pompous bitch off but was interrupted by an intern with a clear bottle full of green liquid. “Your juice, Miss Swan.” She took the bottle and looked the young girl in the eye, “Is this organic? Because I _will_ be able to tell the difference.”

 

Ignoring the intern completely Regina said, “Please stay behind the blue tape. I’ll let you know if we need you.”

 

Emma seethed. The nerve of this woman. Her chest heaved as she prepared a witty insult but was interrupted again by a familiar face.

 

“Miss Swan! Great to see you!”

 

It was the director. An former classmate at NYU. They had met in a film studies class freshmen year and somehow hadn’t lost touch over the years. She smiled warmly at him, “Aladdin! How’s it been?”

 

“Great! Great. Did you see that short film I did?”

 

“Actually, you’re gonna kill me but I missed Cannes this year. I had a fire to put out last minute.”

 

He tsked her teasingly, “You work too much.”

 

“I get that a lot. Now get back to work. I’m not paying you 3k an hour to flirt with me.” she winked.

 

He flashed his gorgeous smile and walked back to his chair by the monitor.

 

That was when Graham stepped out of the car.

 

Emma’s heart leapt into her chest. His eyes met hers, as if they had sensed she was there. Immediately she turned and walked into the craft services tent. There was no one inside, thank God. She stomped her foot in frustration, “Get it together, Swan.”

 

She was just so embarrassed after her little indiscretion a few months ago and couldn’t handle the awkwardness.

 

“Emma?”

 

She turned around, startled. “Oh, fuck.”

 

“I just want to talk!” Graham said, the desperation evident in his voice.

 

“Oh, I don’t think we should do that.”

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

 

“Wh-what’s that, Zelena?!” Emma shouted nervously as he moved towards her. She stepped back, bumping into a table that prevented her from going further.

 

“That night, in Monaco... I’ve never felt that way about a woman.”

 

“Did you hear that? I think they need me outs--” She was stopped short when he grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Emma gasped into his mouth. She resisted at first but his lips were gentle and soft, and even she could admit he was drop dead gorgeous. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. She chased after him, hoping to feel that heavy knot in her gut that she felt when she was with Killian. She wanted to feel that sweet rush of adrenaline that always took take her to another space.

 

Unfortunately, all she felt was the same thing that any other man on the planet could give her. Just as she was about to pull away terror filled her as the flap to the tent was opened and light flooded in.

 

She shoved him away quickly and turned, praying it was just a grip or PA.

 

“Killian!” she all but screeched, then fell silent as the shock of his sudden appearance left her hopelessly speechless. The look on his face cut her deeply. It was as if she had physically struck him.

 

“I...” he stuttered, looking almost confused. Then his features turned dark as anger filled his eyes, “I appear to have made a mistake.” He turned and left abruptly causing Emma to race out after him.

 

“Killian!” she called, her heels clicking across the pavement as she fought to keep up with his ridiculous rage strut. “Killian, I--”

 

“Emma!” Zelena hurried up to her frantically waving her arms. “We need you to approve some rewrites.”

 

“Just hang on a second.”

 

“But Regina’s already filming them!”

 

“She’s _WHAT_?!

 

Emma was then forced to handle the situation which turned into another situation and then another and by the time all the fires were all put out she learned from a PA that Killian had taken the jet back to New York and would send it back in time for her departure that evening. “Fuck.” she cursed. This was very bad. A normal boss would fire her for having an inappropriate relationship with a spokesperson. But a boss that wanted to sleep with her? There was not question, she was gone.

 

The day flew by as she stayed busy but her anxiety boiled over on the long flight home. She had to find him, and, somehow, she knew exactly where he would be.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Emma stomped through the empty lobby of the Jonescorp building. The lights were turned down low making it feel like an abandoned place but she knew that employees occupied the building day and night due to business in other time zones. She took the elevator to the top floor. Her heart was racing for some reason. She didn’t know what she was walking into, and she certainly didn’t know why she was walking into it. She should be at home getting some sleep, not seeking out her sexually aggressive boss at three o’ clock in the morning.

 

The elevator doors opened and she clomped into the small lobby. The double doors leading to his office were ajar. She quickly slipped through them into the dark room beyond and was dumbstruck by what she saw.

 

It had begun to snow. Heavy puffs of downy fluff wafted down past the floor to ceiling windows of the corner office in an elegant shower that frosted the world far below. The city looked incredible from up here and in the dark she felt at home. “Killian?” she asked when she spotted a shadow on the far window.

 

“What do you want?” he slurred. He was sitting in his office chair looking out over the snow globe below. She walked over to him and found a mostly empty bottle of rum in his hand.

 

“We need to talk about what you saw today.”

 

“I agree.” he said, “We are paying that Irish twat fifteen million dollars to drive in circles, a sponsorship deal that was entirely your idea, and I just found out you’re fucking him.”

 

“I’m not--”

 

“Don’t speak. You’re fired.”

 

Emma stood there, her mouth a gape. “No...”

 

“Effective immediately. Get your things and get out.” he said, taking a swig.

 

“You can’t do this! I have given my life to this company!”

 

“Yes, you have made me lots of money. Now, fuck off, Emma Swan.”

 

She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know what to say. It couldn’t be over. The eerie light from the snow outside cast a strange glow over Killian’s features. It was beautiful. Like a piece of living art. She quickly slid her pants down her legs and stepped out of them. Her dress shirt was long and covered her, but she quickly undid a few buttons while climbing onto Killian’s lap. “Punish me.” she said, teasing his lips with hers.

 

He sent her a quizzical look mixed with the bleariness of being absolutely shitfaced.

 

“Train me.” she begged, “Make me obedient.”

 

“Bugger off.”

 

“I’m serious!” Emma closed her eyes and forced herself to confess, “I love the way you make me feel. It’s always been hard for me to feel vulnerable but you force me to and it feels so good.” She took his face in her hands and felt of his stubble, “When Graham kissed me I realized something. I don’t want a man I can boss around. I want someone who challenges me. I want to serve you. I want to be used and dominated. I want to be your loyal office whore who worships your cock every chance I get.” Emma kissed him gently. When he opened his mouth he tasted like spicy rum. She instantly ached for him. Now that she was finally saying it out loud she could admit that this was exactly what she needed.

 

In a blur Killian stood up and pinned her to the desk. “You’ll do whatever I say, without question?”

 

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, “you can do whatever you want to me.”

 

He smirked, “I rather enjoy it when you fight.”

 

“Good. Because I can’t help but fight. It’s a reflex from years of looking after myself. I hate not being in control. That’s why I need someone who can teach me.”

 

After a moment of pregnant silence Killian chuckled darkly and stood up straight. “Then your first lesson starts now.” With strong movements he pulled her up and turned her around, slamming her into the desk so that she was bent over with her ass in the air. “I don’t like other people touching my things, especially not other men.” She felt his silk tie slip around her wrists securing her arms behind her back. “Your body is mine and mine alone. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Jones.” Emma moaned just before he spanked her hard on the rear. Her skin lit up and she hissed at the sting. “Thank you, Mr. Jones.”

 

“You’re welcome.” he slurred, spanking her again. He spanked her over and over, until she was crying out for mercy, then he pulled her soaked panties aside and slid his fingers through her folds.”

 

“Bloody hell.” he breathed, “You filthy little girl. You’re wet from taking your spankings. That’s good, because you’re going to take every inch of my cock and you’re going to do it without foreplay.” Emma trembled remembering his enormous girth as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. “You’re body’s going to stretch for me, right here on my desk.”

 

She felt him line himself up and panicked, “Wait!” she cried, “Y-you’re so big. I-I I can’t--”

 

“I need you to trust me, Emma. Trust that no matter how overwhelmed you might feel, I will never truly harm you.”

 

She looked back at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. “I trust you.” she said.

 

Killian tore off her panties and lined himself up, rolling the fat head of his cock over her entrance. She held her breath. “Relax.” he cooed as he gripped her hips with both hands. 

 

She gasped when she felt him inside her. The empty ache deep within her was finally satisfied as he stretched her inch by inch. He reached around and played with her clit, encouraging her to breath. “God, it’s big.”

 

He responded by slamming into her making her cry out. “Tell me that you’re mine.” he said, thrusting deeply into her. “Tell me!” he spanked her hard.

 

“I’m yours!”

 

“You’ll never speak to Graham again. If I see him anywhere near you I’ll tear up his contract and then I’ll make you suck my cock until your throat is bruised to pay for your disobedience.”

 

He was pounding into her with earnest now. She moaned as he bottomed out again and again making her see stars. Her walls began to flutter. “Fuck, you’re deep, Jones.” He was making her body shake with his powerful thrusts.

 

“I’m going to ruin your tight pussy. When I’m finished it will fit my cock like a fucking glove.” He held onto her bound wrists and fucked her hard until the sensations overwhelmed her and she clenched around him. His cock continued to drive into her as a wave of pleasure like nothing she’d ever experienced washed over her. She cried out as her body expelled what felt like gallons of water onto the floor. He laughed heartily and spanked her several times. “Have you ever done that before?” She was shaking, still reeling from the incredible orgasm while quickly building up to another. “Do it again.” He fucked her harder and on command she came again, spilling more water onto the floor.”

 

“Please,” she begged, “I don’t want to do it again.”

 

He responded by grabbing her shoulders and somehow finding another inch to force into her body which was full to its max. The pressure on her g-spot was too intense. She came hard one last time. Her legs shook as water fell onto the floor just as he bit her shoulder hard and released himself inside of her.

 

Emma stayed still, unsure of what to do next. Her limbs were limp. She had never felt so stress free. Killian surprised her by roughly untying her bonds, pulling her upright and sweeping her off her feet. He took her over to the couch and laid her down, then he grabbed a blanket from the closet and crawled onto the couch next to her. He took her in his arms and spread the soft quilt over their entangled bodies. It was warm and large. Emma curled into him, pulling her arms into his embrace. His nose brushed hers in the dark. She held her breath.

 

His kiss was shockingly soft, almost grateful, and she loved the burn of his stubble on her lips. They kissed for a long time, probably for longer than they’d fucked, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Feedback brings the updates. Next I’ll be working on... I’m not sure. Still in the market for a new MC. Follow me on Tumblr @hooks-and-happy-endings for sneak peeks in between updates or if you just want to chat. I love talking to you guys!
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.
> 
> Also, I have been nominated for several awards in the CS Fanfic Awards! To vote go to @csfanficawards. Thanks to everyone who nominated! I am so honored.


	5. Dress Code Violation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains dubious consent and daddy kink.

Emma moaned into the gag that was hastily made out of Killian’s expensive red tie. He loved that fucking tie. _She_ loved that fucking tie. He liked to use it to bind her wrists and keep her quiet, and right now it was doing just that by muffling the pathetic sounds he was eliciting.

 

She was on his lap at his desk, her legs spread wide allowing him access to her aching sex.

 

“Yes, Senator, I would be delighted to stop by your birthday party next week.” He then laughed heartily at something the man on the other end said and began brutalizing  her g-spot, “Well, I’m sure the invitation just got lost in the mail.... Aye, I’ll be there around eight.” He hung up the phone and immediately came to whisper lasciviously in Emma’s ear. “What a good girl you are. Coming up here on your lunch break to let me play with you.” She moaned wantonly, loving the way his free arm had come to wrap around her waist and hold her tightly to him. “Would you like to come, sweetheart?” Emma nodded vigorously. He chuckled, “You know the rules. Ask me for permission.” She begged and pleaded through the gag. Her body was at the peak. “Darling, I can’t understand you.” She asked him again, this time more frantically, but before he could give his blessing she tumbled over the edge. Killian tsked, “Oh, Emma, what am I going to do with you?”

 

Her body shook as she clenched around his fingers. He said in a silky voice, “I love how tight you get when you come. Like a fucking vice.” When she finally came down from her orgasm she looked back at him guiltily. He laughed, “Don’t look at me like that. You know the rules.” He removed her gag and leaned back in his chair.

 

Emma cleared her throat and asked, “Which part of me would you like to punish, Mr. Jones?” Killian hummed thoughtfully and she trembled regarding her fate. If he chose her mouth she would be skull fucked while she gagged on his enormous cock. If it was her pussy he would tie her legs together, bend her over his desk, and fuck her at an angle that was so intense it was excruciating and not worth the multiple orgasms he usually forced out of her. If it was her ass she would be spanked until her skin was raw.

 

After a moment she sighed, “Can you think quickly? I have a fucking job to get back to.”

 

He smirked, looking almost pleased with her insolence, “Mouth it is.”

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

The rest of the day went by quickly and Emma knew exactly why. She had an engagement after work, something she was not looking forward to. Her friend Ruby was walking in a fashion show downtown and had pulled some serious strings to get Emma a front row seat and a dress by the designer. It was genius really. Tickets to the event were thousands of dollars and the front row was reserved for celebrities and socialites. There was no way Emma could refuse after all the trouble Ruby had gone through. She had no choice but to attend.

 

When she walked into the frantic dressing room she spotted Ruby immediately. The beautiful brunette was teetering on seven inch heels and was wearing a swath of red fabric that was either a very short dress or a shirt on the longish side.

 

“Emma!” Ruby’s face lit up when she saw her friend. “You actually came!”

 

She smiled. Everyone always seemed so surprised when she arrived at places. “I promised I would.”

 

The two hugged and Ruby exclaimed, “Oh, you are gonna love the dress Paolo is letting you wear!” She dragged Emma into a nearby corner that appeared to serve as a dressing room. Ruby snatched a red dress from a nearby hanger and pulled a short curtain around just enough to marginally conceal them.

 

Emma looked at the dress in her hand. “Ruby!” she shrieked, “Are you insane?! What the hell is this?!”

 

“ _This_ is high fashion. Do you know how much this thing costs? More than most cars.”

 

“I don’t care!” Emma said, stubbornly shoving the dress away, “It’s seventeen degrees outside. I am not wearing that.”

 

“Well you can’t sit front row wearing anything other than the designer.”

 

There was a brief standoff while Emma seethed but she eventually rolled her eyes and snatched the dress out of Ruby’s hand.

 

**KEKEKEKEKEKEKE**

 

Walking out of the backstage area and into the main hall was one of the most terrifying things Emma Swan had ever done, and she used to live on the street. The dress Paolo had chosen was daring, to say the least. What passed for high fashion these days was apparently a red leotard paired with a floor-length skirt and sleeves made of sheer lace. Her heels were ridiculously high but she somehow managed to hobble over to her seat. The light draft constantly reminded her that she was practically naked and to her horror she spotted a familiar face on the other side of the runway.

 

“No.” she muttered to herself, but was caught staring when Killian caught her eye. He looked at her for a moment, then smiled. It wasn’t warm and friendly. More... threatening and dark. This was a terrible mistake.

 

Just then the lights lowered and the music started up. It was loud, catching Emma off guard. Models immediately began walking down the stage. She tried to breathe, settling into her chair and focussing on what was happening, but his blue eyes kept drawing her back. Every time she looked he was staring at her. Emma shifted uncomfortably in her seat, then she felt her phone vibrate.

 

Worried it might be work she quickly checked the screen. It was a text from her tormentor.

 

**Fucking hell you look gorgeous.**

 

She refused to look at him. Instead she turned her attention back to the show. A few moments later her phone vibrated again.

 

**I’m going to ruin that dress.**

 

She looked around nervously and quickly sent a reply.

 

**It’s very expensive.**

 

He responded immediately.

 

**I’m very rich.**

 

Emma huffed in frustration. She turned her phone over and sat back in her chair, trying to relax. The atmosphere was chaotic. The electronic music just kept getting more and more intense and the frantic light show was about to make her have a seizure. Her phone buzzed again.

 

**I want you now. Get up and wait for me backstage.**

 

She couldn’t help but look up at the cocky bastard who was grinning like the devil himself. She shook her head causing his expression to turn into a scowl. He quickly typed away at his phone sending another message.

 

**I’m going to fuck your dripping cunt until you scream for mercy you disobedient little come loving whore. Go, now.**

 

She sighed, taking a moment to think. He was such an ass, but she admired his persistence and was beginning to enjoy the game despite herself. In fact, she couldn’t help but acknowledge the fact that she could feel herself soaking through her panties at his disgusting words. She replied back.

 

**Make me.**

 

From across the stage Emma watched Killian look at the screen. She expected him to scowl in anger or huff in frustration, or perhaps her rebelliousness would turn him on and make him give her one of his lecherous grins. Instead, however, he did something she did not expect. He smiled. Not like a predator. This one was small and soft, not meant to intimidate or arouse, just a genuine show of emotion. More than that, it made butterflies explode in her stomach because this was not some carefully crafted expression. The look was so obviously a subconscious reaction to her combativeness that it made her ache inside. She watched in shock as he stared at the screen, just smiling to himself like a moron. There was no lust in his eyes, just affection.

 

Emma took a deep breath that turned into several smaller ones. She could feel the room starting to spin. Killian had no business looking at her text like an 10th grader who had just been passed a note from his high school sweetheart. Emma had agreed to give him her body but that was all that was for sale. She stood up (knowing that leaving the front row before the event was over was absolutely atrocious behavior) and walked briskly to the far wall, slipping backstage just as the music amped up its already frantic beat. The heavy bass was giving her a sick feeling in her stomach and she could hardly breathe. The corridor she had slipped into was empty, though it was hard to tell as the strobe lights made it impossible to see. Emma stumbled forward, away from that look on Killian’s face, and made it halfway before leaning against the wall and panting desperately. Fuck she wanted a cheeseburger. There hadn’t been solid food in her stomach in almost two weeks and the juice she’d drank that day was not enough to keep her upright at the moment.

 

The door at the end of the hall opened. She turned to look. The strobe lights illuminated Killian walking towards her in his designer suit and favorite red tie. He was striding forward in time with the frighteningly chaotic music. Before she could stop he was kissing her hard and pressing her body up against the wall. She resisted and he pulled back to whisper in a commanding voice, “Don’t run away from me.” The butterflies were instantly back and they intensified when his handed landed on her ass through the thin lace with a hard smack. “You, my favorite little cock worshipper, are just begging to be fucked in that dress.”

 

“Not here.” she begged, pushing on his chest. Killian silenced her with his lips and gathered up her dress. He reached underneath and felt of the leotard keeping him out. “Do you know how much this dress costs?”

 

“A lot. It’s very very--” Emma screamed when he ripped the red fabric apart, “Killian!” He  wasn’t listening at all. He was practically tearing the leotard from her shoulders. When she stood naked before him she shivered and looked at the door while he sucked a mark onto her neck. “Someone will catch us.”

 

“Good. I’ll make you come in front of them so they can see how obedient you are.”

 

“Killian, please! I’m not ready for your cock!”

 

He undid his trousers and pulled out his member which was rock hard. He ran it between her legs and chuckled darkly, “You filthy girl. You’re soaking wet. What do you have to say for yourself? Hm?” she trembled as he rubbed at her bundle of nerves with nimble fingers. His other hand spanked her again, “You like being punished, don’t you, Swan?” he spanked her again as two hooked fingers entered her and began to massage her g-spot. Instantly Emma’s head fell back against the wall. Her eyes closed as her empty channel was filled with his skillful digits.

 

“Yes,” she moaned, “I like being punished.”

 

In one smooth motion Killian lifted her off the ground, wrapped her legs around his waist, and entered her to the hilt. The stretch was so intense she thought she would split in two. It was like being impaled. It felt like he was in her stomach. He kissed her, giving her time to adjust. Their lips were lazy and sloppy. She could taste the rum on is tongue. When they separated he didn’t go far. Keeping his forehead to hers he whispered in a deep voice, “You’re daddy’s little girl, aren’t you?”

 

She nearly choked on the butterflies that swarmed her entire body. How many times had she wanted to hear that phrase in a completely different context? Immediately she wanted to hear it again. “Yes,” she said putting her arms around her his neck, “please be my daddy, Mr. Jones.”

 

Emma looked up into his eyes as he asked, “What do you want your daddy to do to you?”

 

Emma thought for a moment while looking into the fathomless depths of his azure gaze. Finally she said, “I want you to punish me for being a bad girl.”

 

Without further ado Killian reared back and slammed into her with more force than he had ever dared. She gasped, enduring his hard and rapid thrusts that pushed every inch of him into her tight pussy. The stretch was intense. She winced and felt tears run down her face as he fucked her against the wall to the sound of a heavy bass. Her walls pulsed and spasmed signaling her impending release. “Is this what you want little girl? To be fucked in public with a cock that’s too big for you?”

 

“Yes,” she moaned, “fuck me harder, daddy.”

 

“Kiss me you filthy slut.” He then devoured her, body and soul, controlling the kiss like the man that he was. She moaned into his mouth when she came and gasped as the waves sent sheer pleasure through every cell in her body. “You’re just asking to get fucked in a dress like that. Your body is mine. I don’t want anyone seeing it but me.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have a choice!”

 

“I’m going to buy all your clothes from now on. Every morning you’re going to send me a picture of your outfit for me to approve. Is that understood?”

 

“Yes!” she sobbed as she fell over the edge again. Emma had never been more turned on in her life. She tried to breathe as he fucked her through another orgasm. She moaned, “You’re so good to me, daddy.”

 

Killian laughed, “Yes, I am. And I’m not sure why considering you’re a mouthy little whore with an attitude problem.” He then kissed her with so much passion she found herself absolutely melting in his arms. His lips felt so good. So soft and yet so demanding. He dominated her but she still managed to kiss him back with equal fervor. He grunted loudly and released his hot essence inside of her without breaking away.

 

When they finally parted they were both breathlessly panting like dogs in the heat. She looked down at the dress he had destroyed. “What am I going to do?” she asked as her heels touched the floor.

 

He immediately removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was long enough to just barely cover her ass. “I’ll call the car.” he said, pulling out his phone.”

 

“Ruby is gonna kill me.”

 

“Bloody hell, Swan, I’ll buy the dress.” Killian said with the phone to his ear, “Yes, I’m leaving early. Bring the car around to the...” he turned to look at the door down the hall, “...back entrance. And hurry.” Just as he clicked off the door to the main hall opened and a tall skeleton walked into the dimly lit corridor. Killian pressed her against the wall and wrapped his arms around her to shield Emma’s inappropriate state of dress until the intruder was gone. He then reached down and grabbed the flesh of her rear so hard she was sure he would leave a bruise, “Your daddy’s very proud of you, Emma.” he whispered in her ear making her shudder, “You’ve been a very obedient girl.”

 

She looked up into his eyes and bit her lip before saying a phrase she never thought in a million years would come out of her mouth, “Promise you’ll take care of me, daddy.”

 

She watched him smirk in that incredibly handsome and annoying way. He responded, “I’ll be a good daddy to you, love, I swear that I will. I’ll punish you when you’re naughty and spoil you when you’re good. Look at me.” he commanded and she did. “You are mine, and as long as you’re submissive and obedient you will live a good life. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

She smiled and looked away, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. He sounded so sincere with his obscene promise and it was more than she could bear.

 

After a short wait they walked out the back door to find the car waiting. He opened the door pushing her in and followed as quickly as he could. The night was cold and Emma immediately began to shiver. Killian instructed the driver to turn up the heat before raising the partition. The back of the limo was quiet as he slid over and slipped his arms underneath the jacket she wore encouraging her to straddle him so that her top half was completely covered. Emma laid her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck breathing in the spicy scent of rum and masculinity. She was vaguely aware that Killian had failed to give the driver her address and allowed herself to fall asleep in his warm embrace.

 

It was a funny thing, the relinquishment of power. The confines of their arrangement were so restrictive yet she felt more free than she had ever been. He was her master, her protector, her tormentor, her lover, and she knew that as far as he had pushed her, the two of them had many miles to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comment. Feedback brings the updates. Next I’ll be working on... I’m not sure. Probably some one-shots. Still in the market for a new MC. For sneak peeks in between updates or if you just want to chat follow me on Tumblr @hooks-and-happy-endings. I love talking to you guys!
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.
> 
> Also, I have been nominated for several awards in the CS Fanfic Awards! To vote go to @csfanficawards. Thanks to everyone who nominated! I am so honored.


	6. Office Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you gluttons, I promised I wasn’t back but here I am. Just goes to show that nothing fuels a muse like comments telling you how much you’ve been missed. I have no doubt you all will agree this update was worth wait. It was fun to write.
> 
> WARNING: You all will be happy to know this fic contains dubious consent, forced orgasms, and a teensy bit of rough housing.
> 
> This fic is also available on Tumblr and Ao3. Keep in mind I have a new blog name: @magdalenachristiano

When Emma woke she was in an elevator.

The lights were dim and soothing above her, and looking down into her eyes was Killian Jones. She realized with a start that she was in his arms.

Without a conscious thought she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn’t know where they were going, and she didn’t care. He bent his head and kissed her. She reveled in the taste of rum on his lips.

When the doors opened he didn’t stop. He set her down on a small table in the dark foyer and pulled out his cock.

“Wait! I’m not ready!” she said.

Without hesitation Killian fell to his knees. He scooped his arms under her legs and pulled her to his mouth so roughly it made her gasp. Emma relaxed into the sensation of his tongue on her bundle of nerves. She could feel her body coating her pulsing walls with moisture. When he entered her with two digits she tangled her fingers in his soft black locks and begged for more. Just as she was about to tumble over the edge he rose to his feet and lifted her up.

They kissed down endless halls until they came to a kitchen. He laid her on the marble counter and impaled so deeply almost came from the delicious stretch. Killian sighed, clearly enjoying the moment, “You amaze me, love”

She closed her eyes and groaned, “It’s so deep.”

He chuckled darkly, “I know. But you can take it. And so few women can. It’s like you were made for me, Swan.”

“I like the way it feels.” she whimpered as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Killian smiled greedily down at her. He came down to kiss her her softly, “You like taking all of daddy’s cock?”

She nodded eagerly.

The scoundrel straightened and grinned devilishly down at her.

“Fuck me.” she moaned, “I need it.”

Killian then proceeded to fuck her senseless on every surface of his kitchen. He was an animal, kissing her ravenously while pumping into her for what seemed like hours. By the time they made it to the living room they were both covered in sweat and panting like dogs. He made her come apart all over a very expensive looking bearskin rug by a crackling fire and didn’t stop until the sun rose. She noticed through her euphoric state that he never lifted her legs too high as many men did to maximize the depth. “Killian!” she moaned as she came again. He growled into her neck, fucking her through it.

When he finally released himself inside her she breathed a sigh of relief. He body felt like a rag doll. He’d never fucked her that long before and her insides ached terribly. She winced. When she opened her eyes Killian was looking down at her. His eye flitted to her hand gently rubbing her abdomen.

Fuck.” he spat. “I... You’re....”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I just need some juice. I feel lightheaded.”

Standing suddenly Emma immediately lurched as the world around her spun. She fell into Killian’s waiting arms. “You need to eat something.”

“There’s a juice bar down the street.”

“Real food, Emma, not that bloody grass water.”

“No,” she shook her head stubbornly, “I’m not done detoxifying yet.”

He guided her to the couch and sat her down and instructed, “Stay there.”

Emma laid down and closed her eyes, drifting in and out of sleep for an indiscernible amount of time until she was woken by the most amazing smell.

Immediately she sat up straight. Killian came to sit beside her, now dressed in plaid polo pajama pants and a simple black t-shirt. In front of her was a white paper bag dotted with grease splotches leaking from the contents inside. It was from Granny’s, an old school diner on her block that served the best burger and fries in the city.

“I may have gotten some information about your eating habits from Miss Blanchard. A double bacon cheeseburger with everything except mustard. You’re favorite cheat meal.”

Emma looked longingly at the bag. She could smell the salty fries. “I... shouldn’t.”

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Swan. One cheeseburger won’t kill you.”  
Emma reached forward and tore into the paper bag. She unwrapped the foil with shaky hands and took a huge bite of the sandwich. She groaned.

Killian laughed. He put his feet up on the coffee table and stared at his phone while she finished. She scarfed down every bit and wiped the grease from her mouth. Finally, Killian spoke, “I’m going to give you that Olympic sponsorship you want.”

Emma’s head whipped around, “What?!”

“I know you’ve been asking for it since you were promoted and I want to give it to you.”

She squinted her eyes in suspicion, “Who?”

“His name is Jefferson Hat. He’s a swimmer. A very talented one. He’s set to break the world record for gold medals at Sweden and I’d like you to be there to see it.”

Emma froze, her jaw in mid chew. “You want me to go to the Olympics next month?”

“Aye. Zelena was kind enough to give me two VIP tickets to the games and an absolutely gorgeous accommodation in a castle.

Emma inwardly screamed. She had told Zelena to do that, but it was meant to get Killian Jones out of her hair for a week, not drag her into another one of his seductions. “Mr. Jones--”

“Emma,” Killian said softly, taking her hand, “contrary to what you may think, I’ve been alone for a very long time. I would like nothing more than to share this experience with you.”

With a hard gulp she swallowed her fry. There it was again. That look in his eye. It said so much more than his lascivious leers and wolfish grins. “I... um...” she stuttered, “I have to think about it.”

He looked baffled, “Darling, what’s there to think about? It will be just the two of us. We can make love all day and all night. And we can... well... we wouldn’t have to pretend there. You could be my date, not my employee.”

She stood suddenly, “I should be getting home.”

“Emma--”

“I’m not interested, Killian. Don’t ask me again.”

She watched his face fall into an expression confusion, then anger. He stood, looking imposingly down at her. “I’m not asking you anything, Miss Swan. I am telling you that as director of marketing for my company you will attend the Olympic games and oversee our marketing interests at all PR events relating to them.”

Through gritted teeth she asked, “And is there a reason why I have to sleep in the same bed as you?”

He shrugged, “I am your employer and you will do as I say.”

“Fine.” Emma turned to go but he caught her roughly by the arm.

“Oh no, I’m not done with you tonight.”

Without thinking she spat in his face making him flinch. He looked at her with hurt and shock in his eyes. She said, “Well I’m done with you.” and stormed out of his apartment as fast as she could.

KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE

Two weeks later Emma walked into The Russian Tearoom. It was beautiful. Ornately decorated in rich reds and garish gold. She hadn’t been here in years and was pleased that she had an excuse to go. She was doing an interview for a position in her department and the place was always nice and quiet, perfect for talking.

The hostess at the door said pleasantly, “Right this way, Miss Swan. He’s ready for you.”

As soon as they entered the dining room Emma felt her face drain of color. The entire restaurant had been emptied except for a lavish red and gold couch and an elegant table set with tiers of small cakes and sandwiches and caviar. On the couch lounged a surprisingly sober looking Killian Jones smiling like the devil in his signature black suit and red tie.

“What is this?” Emma asked in horror.

Killian stood, walking over to her, “It’s our first date.”

“You rented out the entire restaurant?”

“Well, I couldn’t have anyone seeing me in such a romantic place with my employee, now could I? And you...” he said, taking her hand and kissing it softly, “I don’t want you getting a reputation. I... I wouldn’t want anyone thinking less of you--”

She ripped her hand away and spat angrily, “Mr. Jones, if you’re going to fuck me just get it over with.”

He looked at her, now growing angry, “What the blood hell is the matter with you? I thought--”

“You thought what? You thought I liked you? You wanted me to be obedient so that’s what I was. I gave you what you wanted so that you would give me what I want. That was our arrangement. And now you have. Is there anything else you need from me, Mr. Jones?”

He startled her by grabbing her by the throat, “You insolent whore.”

She smiled cruelly, internally relieved. This was how she wanted it. Rough. Hard and meaningless. “That’s better. Violent sex is what your good at, after all.”

He was furious, just on the edge of exploding, “I can see you’re not interested in anything more.”

She scoffed as best she could with her breathing slightly restricted, “From you? What could you possibly give me?”

For just a moment the fire in his eyes softened. The look was almost pleading, “Everything.”

Emma swallowed her inner turmoil, “Well, as you said. I’m not interested.”

With that his rage reached a tipping point. He growled angrily and turned her around, slamming her front onto the beautiful table. She heard his pants come undone and felt him pulled her dress over her waist and rip her panties as he loved to do. In an instant she felt the head of his large cock at her entrance. She panicked, “Wait!” Surely he could tell she wasn’t ready. If he took her like this it would hurt, badly.

He froze, but his grip on her waist remained tight enough to bruise, and for a moment she thought he as going to do it. She could hear him seething, his breaths heavy with wrath. She had injured him, and he wanted to do the same to her. Finally he grabbed her by the hair and held her right where she was, making her wince. Then she felt his hand come down on her ass so hard it made her cry out. “It would seem your training is not complete. I suppose I’ll have to show you what happens when you disrespect your superior, Miss Swan.” And with those dark words he dragged her roughly out of the restaurant and into the car waiting outside. She knew something terrible awaited her at his apartment, but she didn’t care. Pain was better than the sting she felt when he looked at her with affection. This was nothing more than an office fling and he had no right to turn it into anything more.

Fear eventually settled in her stomach as the car made it’s way to the upper eastside. He was angrier than she had ever seen him. She wondered if he would go too far? Then balked as she realized the thought excited her.

He held her painfully by the arm and walked her to his penthouse and then to his bedroom, all in silence. When they got there he ripped off his tie and wrapped it around her head several times until her mouth was completely covered, then he used another tie from his closet to secure her wrists to the headboard. She was laid out on his bed for him, her body shifting uncomfortably, as he looked down, eyes sparkling at her with some dark intent. He ripped her dress clean off and she screamed in anger, but the sound was hopelessly muffled.

Killian unbuttoned his shirt as he walked over to the decanter of rum by his bed. He poured himself a glass and downed it all at once. Then he poured another.

Emma waited patiently as he got drunk, downing glass after glass until she was in shock that he was still standing. Finally, he turned to her, “You know what you’re problem is, Swan?” he slurred.

She only glared at him in response.

“You have known nothing but pain you’re entire life. All the people who were supposed to love you -- you’re parents, you’re foster parents, your foster siblings -- they hurt you. I had hoped that I could show you another way. Just as I had hoped...” he looked down and sighed, “...that you would show me another way.” He sniffed, taking off his belt, “But it would seem the both of us are just gluttons for punishment.”

Emma felt her eyes well with tears but willed them to dry before they fell. How did he know? She shifted uncomfortably, watching him prowl about the room like a lion playing with it’s prey.

“There’s only one way to break a woman like you. Those walls of yours are coming down, right now.”

Fear settled in her belly. Whatever he had in store for her she wasn’t gonna like it.

Once he was undressed he slowly crawled on top of her with a predatory glint in his eye. He surprised her by kissing her sloppily on the forehead. The smell of rum was coming off him in waves. His speech slurred more as the drink caught up to him, “Tonight I’m going to make you come until it hurts. If you resist, I’ll force it out of you and that won’t be fun.”

Her chest heaved as Killian kissed his way down her chest to her breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. The noises she made in response were barely audible. When he had thoroughly abused one he moved on to the other, his hands never leaving her flushed skin. Her eyes fell closed despite herself. It felt good. It took everything in her to resist the urge to writhing beneath him in search of some friction. her breathing hitched as he made his way down, taking her bundle of nerves in his mouth and licking it with all the reverence she didn’t want and hadn’t asked for. She tried to halfheartedly kick him off but his strong sinewy arms held onto her legs tight. He began to devour her, his stubble lighting up her nerves in an agonizing and delicious way. Her breathing grew labored and she began to see stars.

Once she was soaked with arousal he crawled back up her body and ground his hard length into her. Looking straight into her eyes he asked her a surprising question, “Have you ever imagined that I was more to you than just your boss, Miss Swan?”

She glared at him and shook her head. Without hesitation he lifted both her legs over her head and slammed his cock into her, it’s unhindered length going deeper than ever. Too deep. She sobbed at the agonizing feeling of her back wall stretching to accommodate him. She moaned pathetically but it came out as barely a grunt. Killian began to pump into her, fucking her fast and hard. Her g-spot erupted in sensation as the pleasure quickly built. Her walls pulsed only a few times before spasming hard. The orgasm was intense, but he fucked her through it, leaving her gasping for breath when it was over. Killian said in a dark timbre, “Every time you lie to me I’m going to make you come apart. If you wish to leave this bedroom with your sanity I suggest you start telling the bloody truth! Now, I’ll ask again. Do you have feelings for me?”

Again she shook her head. With an exasperated huff he pounded into her again, this time making her come in minutes. She told her body to stop but no man had ever shown such talent in understanding how to make her react. He asked the same question again and she gave the same answer several more times. At first she was in heaven. He brought her to orgasm at least a dozen times in less than an hour, but the hours dragged on, and the orgasms continued. Soon she lost track of time. When he asked her the question she could do little more than sob, which wasn’t an acceptable answer. When she didn’t give in he began to play with her clit while his hips did the work. That made her gush everywhere which was just as painful as it was euphoric. She struggled against her bonds but there was no escape. Finally Killian removed her gag. She begged him, “Please, Mr. Jones. No more.”

Killian wiped the tears from her face and looked down on her with pity. “You care for me, Emma, I know that you do. Just admit it and I’ll spend all night taking taking care of you.”

“Why would I have feelings for?!” she screamed spitefully.

He pumped into her hard making her grimace, “Because deep down you know that you and I are just alike. We both know what it’s like to be left alone. We have the same scars, the same fears. We can make each other better.”

“Or worse.”

He growled, “Come. Now.”

She shook her head stubbornly.

Killian place a firm hand on her throat. “Emma, the longer you resist it the more it will hurt.”

She gritted her teeth and focussed all her energy of suppressing the pulsing pleasure inside her.

The rhythm of his hips faltered as he said, “Don’t make me do this to you. Not this way.”

Tears streamed down her face as the truth started to surface. It was a truth that was foreign to her but had clearly been there all along, buried beneath piles of her own self-loathing. Still, she couldn’t say it. That would make it real.

When she refused to answer, Killian reached down and rubbed her until she clenched around him. The scream that came out of her was terrifying. As her eyes rolled back into her head she knew the truth. She loved the way he made her feel. No man had ever satisfied her like he did. She thought of the way he kissed her. It was like he wanted to consume her soul. Of all his little tricks and talents his kiss was his greatest weapon. Nothing got her wetter faster than his hungry lips, and she knew, had always known, that when he kissed her it was fueled by something more than sexual passion.

When she finally came down from her pleasure she cried desperately, “I can’t care about you!”

Killian stopped all motion. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily from excursion. “Why not?”

Emma couldn’t speak. Her body was twitching and shaking uncontrollably. She wondered if her nerves had suffered permanent damage. The room around her was spinning, but she caught the look of startled confusion in Killian’s blue eyes. She answered through uncontrollable tears, “Because once you’ve used me you’ll leave and then I’ll be alone again.”

The look on his face was indecipherable. Partly because she couldn’t read it, partly because she couldn’t see straight. She felt his hand cup her cheek and couldn’t stop herself from leaning into it. He kissed her, softly at first, then harder. As their lips grew sloppy Emma longed to wrapped her arms around him. “Untie me.” she begged breathlessly.

Killian didn’t hesitate. Once her arms were free they returned to each other in a passionate embrace. She felt herself driven wild with want. It was unlike any feeling she had ever known. He always turned her on, but this was different. It wasn’t just his touch she craved. It was him. Another man could have kissed exactly like him and it wouldn’t have been the same.

He was right. She had done enough research to know that he was an orphan, just like her. A rich orphan, but still. He knew what it was like to be alone. He knew what it was like to be afraid of love.

She wrapped her legs around him, this time soothing her abused sex on his warm abdomen. His hands roamed her body, an appreciation, not a seduction. It felt so right and so wrong. He was her boss. If this went bad she could lose her job. If it went really bad he could go to jail. These thoughts raced through her head but in the end gave way to the feeling of his lips on hers. As the truth spilled out like a river breaking a dam Emma was forced to faced all the feelings she had been ignoring. She did want him, more than anything in this world. Every day she came to work hoping he would call her into his office. Every time he touched her she felt like a schoolgirl. There was a pain in her stomach that was growing with every second. It was so intense it was almost unbearable. She realized with a start that it was the exact feeling she had been trying to suppress. And now it was free. All her fears were validated in one instant. She wanted to be with him so badly it hurt, and there was no going back now.

They kissed until dawn when she finally fell asleep in his arms. It must have been almost a decade since she’d done such a thing, but nothing had ever felt so right. He didn’t go more that a few seconds without kissing her shoulder or the back of her head. She was glad he couldn’t see the tears falling onto the pillow they shared. The happiness she felt was so cruel. How could such an amazing feeling last?

But it was too late for her and she knew it. Her fate was entirely in his hands because if he left now, she would never recover. 

Before she drifted off, Emma took the hand that was holding her closely to him and kissed it, hoping it said what her mouth simply couldn’t. He responded by lacing his fingers with hers and holding her so tight she could barely breathe.

When she slept she dreamt of love and loss. Of happiness and heartbreak. It was undoubtedly a taste of what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Updates should get more frequent although I am devoting a lot of time to my book because I am soooo close to being finished so they won’t be quite as frequent as they used to be. Or at least, that’s what I say. But fortunately for you my book doesn’t have an option for comments that flatter me into writing more so I’m sure I’ll spend more time on ff than I should.


	7. Some Business Out-of-State

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to get your hopes up but my muse has been seriously fired up lately. I’ve somehow managed to write just as much for my book as I have fanfiction. Shockingly this chapter has relatively little smut (compared to my usual stuff anyway), but it’s nice and flangsty which I think you’ll enjoy. And if you are disappointed, don’t worry, it’s a set up for a fun little arc with lots of smutty possibilities.
> 
> This fic is also available on Tumblr and ff.net. My new blog name is @magdalenachristiano

Emma Swan tapped her foot anxiously on the floorboard of the town car. The city silently bled by as she traveled to JFK. There were butterflies in her stomach and it made her want to cry. Partly because she was sickened by herself and partly because the feeling felt so good she could burst.  
  
She hadn’t seen Killian in two weeks. Getting the sponsorship deal together in such a short amount of time had taken everything she had. There was no time for playful office visits or late night house calls.  Every second of every day had been leading up to this moment when she finally got to see him again.  
  
The car pulled up to the tarmac where the Jonescorp jet was waiting. As the driver opened her door her heart skipped a beat.  
  
Standing by the stairs was Killian Jones dressed in navy blue suit that matched his eyes. His shirt was undone to reveal a peak of black chest hair. Emma blushed at the sparkle in his eye as she approached and self consciously straightened her dress. “Mr. Jones.” she nodded.  
  
“Swan.” he breathed, smiling goofily.  
  
Everything in her told her to run, but she held fast. He held out a single red rose. The smile on her face when she took it was downright painful. She brought it to her nose and breathed it in as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close. She giggled childishly. “How long is the flight?” she asked.  
  
Killian sighed, “Not long enough.” and kissed her.  
  
She sighed into his lips. Her heart ached with happiness. Inside the plane was warmly lit with a lovely view of the sunset through the windows. Killian seemed reluctant to separate their bodies as he nuzzled his nose against hers. “You’ve been avoiding me.”  
  
“No,” Emma said, biting her lip to cover the beaming smile that was just begging to break free, “I’ve been busy putting together this deal.”  
  
“A woman who’s too busy for me? No such thing.”  
  
“Well, my modeling career hasn’t taken off yet so I have to keep my day job for now.”  
  
“For now.” he whispered before kissing her again, this time deeply and with passion.  
  
Emma wrapped her arms around him and breathed him in. Thankfully it was enough to make her forget his little comment as soon as he said it, but for a split second she felt a pang of sheer terror at the subtle insinuation.  
  
“Mr. Jones,” the flight attendant said, “we’ll be taking off soon.”  
  
“Excellent, Tink. You can bring out the champagne.” he said, pulling Emma over to the couch. “Have a seat, love.” When they were both settled with bubbling glasses in their hands he raised his flute and said, “First, a toast.”  
  
Emma raised her drink as well.  
  
“To new leaves and gold medals.”  
  
The clink of their glasses was pleasant to the ear. “And what new leaf will you be turning over, Mr. Jones?”  
  
“An honest one, I’m afraid.”  
  
“How boring.” she said, feigning disappointment.  
  
“That’s good. Go ahead and pretend talking about your past isn’t going to be the most terrifying experience of your life.”  
  
Emma’s expression melted as understanding washed over her, then turned to a stubborn pout. “No, no, no! You are going to spend the next thirteen hours doing terrible, terrible things to me!”  
  
He smirked, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? No, I’m afraid I have trapped you inside this flying box for a much more nefarious purpose.” He waggled his eyebrows joyfully, “You and I are gonna get to know each other.”  
  
Emma seethed for a moment, then caught a look at Killian. She had thought about nothing but him for the past two weeks. She’d promised herself she would open up, but it wasn’t going to be easy. With an angry huff she set her glass down hard on the table. “I’m gonna need something stronger than champagne.”  
  
Killian’s eyes glinted mischievously as he pulled a decanter of rum from a compartment in the table. He poured them both a glass.  
  
“Well,” she said, taking a sip, “surely you must have a plan.”  
  
“You mean, do I know you’re not going to go down willingly? Yes, I suspected as much. Which is why we’re going to play a little game. It’s very simple. I ask you a question and you can either answer it or take a drink.”  
  
Emma looked at him warily. “So I don’t have to answer any questions?”  
  
“I did consider the fact that you would be willing to get alcohol poisoning rather than open up which means I will have to cut you off at some point, but until then the only question you have to worry about is...” he lounged back, looking at her with a devilish grin, “Can you hold your rum?”  
Emma took the glass of rum off the table and leaned back in a challenging pose, “Ladies first?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
“What’s the drunkest you’ve ever been?”  
  
Killian sighed, looking thoughtful. Finally he answered, “My brother’s funeral.”  
  
Emma’s face fell, “You had a brother?”  
  
“Aye. He was all that I had in this world.”  
  
“What happened to him?”  
  
“I believe it’s my turn, love.” he tsked. “When was the last time you dated someone?”  
  
Without a moment’s hesitation Emma took a sip from her drink.  
  
Killian huffed, “So that’s how it’s going to be, eh?”  
  
She sent him a willful look. “My turn.”  
  
 **KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE**  
  
“So you just left her there?!” Emma cried in shocked amusement.  
  
“Oi, I’m not proud of it!” Killian leaned in close, the scent of rum heavy on his breath, “I was a real twat in college, I admit. But, in my defense, the other girl was technically a princess! It is my duty as a countryman to be of service to the noble class.”   
  
“Yeah, I’m sure it was a real chore.” She felt electricity dance beneath her skin where   
his hand was gripping her thigh.  
  
Killian leered at her greedily as he slurred, “Alright, now. I have a confession to make. I pride myself on being able to deduce a woman’s mental state while under the influence of alcohol and I believe you to be no longer capable of giving consent.”  
  
She smiled, her stomach filled with the cruel fluttering of wings, “What are you going to do to me, daddy?”  
  
“Uh uh,” he sang, pointing at her accusingly, “no trying to distract me. I think you’re ready for the big question.”  
  
Emma steadied herself. She had know this was coming all night.  
  
“Have you ever been in love?”  
  
She raised her glass to her lips. The world was spinning. She had lost the ability to stand and could barely form words as it was. With a resigned sigh Emma placed the tumbler of rum on the table. “I have.”  
  
A strange look came over Killian’s face. “What was his name?”  
  
“That’s two questions.”  
  
He growled grumpily, “Well, go on then.”  
  
“What happened to your parents?”  
  
He eyed her warily, his drink hovering at his lips, “You know what happened  to my parents. Everyone knows.”  
  
“I know what the tabloids say. I’d like to hear it from you.”  
  
He shrugged, “They got into bed with the Irish mafia. Went bad. They sent some thug named Gold to kill them in their own home.”  
  
Emma frowned, “I’m very sorry.”  
  
“Yes, well. It seems my loneliness has finally caught up with me.”  
  
“I’m serious, Killian. That must have been hard for you.”  
  
“Aye, it was. But... perhaps I might still have a chance at having a family.”  
  
Emma grew flushed. She wasn’t ready for that. “I believe it’s you’re turn.”  
  
After a moment he smirked, “Tell me about this man who broke your heart.”  
  
“That’s not a question. It’s a command.”  
  
“You’re damn right it is.”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh. Taking a deep breath she said, “I met him when I was very young. And... I loved him very much. I thought I would be with him forever. But...” she sniffed, “he betrayed me. Almost ruined my life. When I found out I was pregnant... a part of me was happy. That’s how much I loved him. I was happy just to have a piece of him. But, he didn’t want a family with me. I haven’t seen him since I told him.”  
  
The look on Killian’s face was heartbreaking. It was pure sympathy. She couldn’t stand it. “Please stop looking at me like that.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“Like I’m a sad puppy. I’m not sad.”  
  
“No, but you do come when ordered.” he winked.  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Does that joke ever get old?”  
  
“Do you think you would ever want a family?”  
  
“Hey! Wait your turn!”  
  
Killian lurched forward and caught her lips in a heated kiss. She pulled away, “I... don’t think we should be talking about that yet.”  
  
He brushed his nose with hers, “Why not?”  
  
“Mr. Jones?”  
  
The both turned to look at Tink.  
  
“We’ll be landing soon. It’s 8pm in Stockholm, 45 degrees fahrenheit, and there is 3 feet of snow on the ground.”  
  
“Thank you, darling.”  
  
They landed without incident. When they landed Emma was surprised to find that no car was waiting for them.  
  
“Let’s take a walk through the airport.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You might want to put these on.” he said, pulling a pair of black Ray Bans from his suit pocket.  
  
Confused, she said, “But it’s night time.”  
  
The moment they stepped out of the gate she understood. Paparazzi lined the hall leading into the main corridor. Her steps faltered. She had never seen anything like it. Cameras flashed in a shuttering assault of clicks and buzzes. Killian held her close as they broke through the wall. Several photographers followed them, snapping pictures as they walked. They all called his name, throwing out question after question until finally one stuck.  
  
“Killian! You’re company is being audited for the fifth time in 8 years. Do you have confidence in your tax returns?”  
  
“Full confidence. I have the best and most revered tax attorney’s in the business.”  
  
“Killian! Is your driverless program dead?”  
  
Emma said quickly, “Mr. Jones will hold a press conference regarding the driverless program in May.”  
  
“Killian! Is Jefferson going to break the world record?”  
  
“He’d bloody well better, the money I’m paying him.”  
  
Emma pinched Killian’s arm and put in, “Jonescorp is proud to be supporting an athlete as talented and professional as Mr. Hat. We’re sure he’ll exceed expectations this week.”  
  
“What’s your name?” they are cried en masse.  
  
Killian answered, “This is Emma Swan, she’s my director of marketing.”  
  
“Are you two here on business or pleasure?”  
  
The brisk Swedish air hit Emma like a wall as the exited the airport. They were almost to the car when Killian wrapped his arm around her waist said smartly, “You know it’s always a bit of both with me.”  
  
Emma gasped as he guided her into the car. The driver shut the door and he immediately found her lips. She giggled. How could he be so hungry after the night they had had?  
  
“What has gotten into you?” she asked when he had her on her back.  
      
Killian laughed giddily into her neck before kissing her ravenously, “I... just...” he couldn’t stop kissing her long enough to get the words out, “I like that they saw us together.”  
      
“But what if we get into trouble?”  
      
“I don’t care. I don’t care about anything anymore. Just you.”  
      
“Killian...”  
      
“Don’t pull away.” he begged, “Just enjoy it, Swan. Enjoy belonging to someone.”  
      
Emma balked, horrified, “You don’t own me!”  
      
“Of course I do! Just as you own me.” He smiled, “People aren’t meant to carry the weight of their own souls. We’re meant to give it to someone who will bare the burden for us and keep our heart safe.”  
      
She rolled her eyes despite the smile on her face, “You’re cheesy now. I don’t like it.”  
  
Killian chuckled, brushing his lips against hers, “You want your scoundrel back, do you? I can arrange that.” He groped her up and down as they kissed all the way to the castle.  
  
Emma felt bad for not paying attention to the architecture, but the moment they were inside her eyes were closed. Their suite was lavishly decorated in decadent pinks and blues. Beyond that all she knew was the golden chandelier hanging over the bed. He fucked her deep. The pace was just fast enough to make her fall apart, but slow enough that his lips never once left hers.  
  
Killian!” she moaned as their bodies moved together in a frenzied dance.  
  
“Emma,” he said desperately between kisses, “do you know you’re all I think about? I can’t eat, I can’t sleep--”  
  
“I don’t want to go without you again!”  
  
“You’ll never have to.” he promised as she flew over the edge.  
  
That night he fell asleep with his head resting soundly on her chest. She buried her nose in his black hair and breathed in the spicy scent. It was truly the most amazing feeling, knowing he would be there in the morning. But then she thought of his comments. He wanted a family. And he had no regard for her career. Could she give it up for him? Well, if he’s busy being the CEO she couldn’t be director of marketing AND take care of the baby--  
  
Emma physically flinched. Had she just had that thought?! Inwardly she slapped herself.   The time and money she had put into her career was too much to throw it all away now. And what kind of woman would she be if she gave it all up for a man?  
  
All she knew was that she needed him, and that scared the hell out of her, because she wasn’t sure the longevity of her oh-so resilient pride could stand up to the feeling in her stomach that told her spending all day, everyday, taking care of this fellow orphan would be just as fulfilling as any marketing campaign.  
  
But she knew better than to count her pride out just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I’ll work on an update to Bless Me, Captain next but I am loving this story right now so my muse might say otherwise. Please leave a comment. They keep me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment. Feedback brings the updates. Next I’ll be working on Bless Me, Captain so keep an eye out for that. This was something I decided to do for my 200th follower on Tumblr. Thank you so much to everyone who reblogs and shares my work. You guys are amazing. For sneak peeks between updates or if you have any questions follow me on Tumblr at hooks-and-happy-endings.tumblr.com.
> 
> If you would like to be tagged in future updates and/or sneak peeks just send me a message.
> 
> Also, don’t forget to nominate your favorite fics in the @csfanficawards on Tumblr!


End file.
